Jealousy, First Loves, and Silk Ribbons
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: At the turn of every year, Dark awards his favorite slave a silk ribbon and every year, Krad has earned the honor. But when Daisuke enters the household, Krad encounters unwelcome competition. DarkDaisuke, KradDaisuke, DarkKrad, AU [full summary inside]
1. First Meetings and Unexpected Feelings

Hi! Um... yeah, this is my first D.N.Angel fic, and I'm only writing it because I've only seen one other slave fic and it wasn't DarkDaisuke, so I had to go write one. Warning, some time in here, I'll probably throw a bit of non-con (aka non consensual, aka rape, for all those who don't know) since I've also seen none of that when concerning this pairing. O, what is wrong with all you fic writers, give me non-con, slave fics! Oh well, at the very least, enjoy this one!

Full Summary: At the turn of every year, Dark awards his favorite slave a silk ribbon, which ensures their safety from being sold, harmed, and a number of other privileges. Every year, Krad has earned the honor, but when Daisuke enters the household, Krad encounters unwelcome competition. How far will he take his jealousy of Dark and Daisuke's growing relationship? And how does Satoshi fit into everything?

* * *

"Don't touch that." Daisuke's hand immediately flew down from the expensive vase as the pair passed it. The entire mansion was carefully littered with antiques and valuables, none of which had been bought, of course. 

"Sorry." The redhead muttered, lowering his gaze back to the floor. It had been only two days since he had been sold to his new, mysterious (not to mention attractive) master. This purple-haired boy was much slimmer and cleaner than his previous capturer. Since Daisuke had been shown to his room, he had spent the time staring at his navy blue walls and doing nothing but relaxing in the oversized bed and staring out the large windows over what seemed to be a great expanse of property.

After a while, Daisuke thought that he had been forgotten about, and toyed with the notion of venturing out of his room to alert the household to his presence. However, he remembered that his previous master had enjoyed his privacy to an extent of being violent if anyone were to interrupt it. Deciding it better to just wait it out, he remained in his room with no company but his own thoughts. Suddenly, a knock had come at his door and when he answered, his new master, whose name he had still failed to learn, said not a word, but walked off. Sensing that he was supposed to follow, he did so and was now confused as to where they were headed.

Just as Daisuke was about to ask their destination, the taller boy stopped outside a door and glanced over his shoulder with a slight smirk, "Here we are."

"Um..?" It didn't _look _like a special door. As the wooden object was swung open, Daisuke learned that they were standing in the entrance way to a bathroom. It was a rather large, luxurious bathroom with a spacious bathtub, but a bathroom nonetheless.

"Well, you have dirt all over you." The purple-haired owner purred into his slave's ear, "And as much as I like a dirty boy..." He trailed off with a chuckle, leaving the all too non-naive redhead to fear his meaning. The dirt-ridden boy watched as his master made his way over to the large bathtub and turned the water on. Almost immediately, steam rose from the tub and drifted through the air and out the door past Daisuke. The younger boy was drawn into the room by the warmth and unconsciously shut the door behind him.

"What?" he asked, timidly, when the teen simply stared at him, expecting something to happen.

"Generally, when you take a bath, you undress." Came the suggestion, and taking his own advice, Dark stripped himself of his shirt. The ribbon-laced, black article fell to the tiled floor and Daisuke had to force his eyes away from the tanned and toned chest that traveled down to a slim and slender waist.

_"It should be illegal to be that attractive." _Daisuke decided to himself, gasping as the sly boy snuck up behind him and slowly slipped his shirt from his body. The younger boy's body wasn't nearly as developed as his master's, and it resulted in a slightly pale and tender look as opposed to the sexy, smolderingly tempting skin of the long haired boy. "I can take a bath by myself." He muttered, making sure not to cast his gaze toward his owner for fear that he wouldn't be able to drag his eyes away.

"You _can_." Dark whispered into his ear, licking behind it and smirking at the small shiver it elicited.

However, Daisuke knew all too well that if a slave and his master ended up naked together, only one thing could possibly happen. And as many times as it had happened, he didn't want it to happen again; not with this one. He silently begged his new master to be different than all the rest, but he felt it was all in vain as the rest of his clothes were dropped to the floor. His eyes fixed themselves on a corner of the bathroom, feeling ashamed and more dirty than any ground could make him. His ember-colored orbs shut as slender fingers ran down his chest and the pressure of the older boy's body weighed down on his back.

Biting his lip hard, Daisuke managed to whimper a small 'stop' before that same hand could travel any lower than his hip bones. "Hm?" Dark murmured into his ear, resting his cheek against the younger one's, "Did you say something, love?" His silky voiced relaxed even the tensest of Daisuke's muscles, but as soon as his hand began its descent, he was alerted once again to its presence.

"I-I..." the redhead stuttered, his heart beat racing. He felt, somehow, like a virgin all over again. Like that hand that was now teasingly tracing small circles on his thigh was the first one ever to touch him. Then, he felt ashamed all over again-- this time because he regretted not having fought harder to save himself for someone special; someone he really trusted with his body. He had butterflies in his stomach, he was nervous, and it felt wonderful. He didn't think he could feel this way again after being used so many times in so many ways. He also noticed, that as close as that hand came to touching him, his master's fingertips never grazed the most sensitive part of his body. He wasn't being violated, it was almost as if the older boy behind him had respect for him.

"You what?" Dark whispered, wrapping his arms around the small waist and pulling Daisuke into a soft embrace, gently kissing down his neck.

The redhead couldn't help the soft moan that came from his throat as it was covered with passionate and sweet lips. He swallowed hard, feeling flushed and faint. Whatever this boy was doing to him, it was wonderful and exhilarating. Keeping true to the noble image Daisuke had of his master in his head, Dark moved from behind the boy and led him over to the bathtub. The younger boy willingly slipped into the steamy water and sighed contently as a washcloth was rubbed slowly over his back. Dark chuckled to himself as the boy dunked his head under the water and came up, his messy hair now drooping to the sides.

After a thorough washing, Daisuke emerged from the now darkened water and was promptly met with the softest, fluffiest towel he'd ever touched. Dark wrapped it around him and pulled him into another embrace. Now no longer afraid of what may happen, the young boy leaned back into his owner and closed his eyes, allowing himself a small smile.

The purple-haired boy chuckled and ruffled the mess of soaking wet hair, "Better?"

Feeling content as a cat curled up by a warm fire, Daisuke couldn't manage anything more than a nod and a sound that could have been another soft sigh. Without a word, Dark left the room and Daisuke blinked, suddenly feeling slightly lonely at the absence. Though he had only been with the boy less than an hour, it seemed as though a part of him had gone missing with the half-naked boy left the room.

Daisuke's thoughts then turned to the fact that the attractive boy had only gone so far as to remove his shirt. _"Why didn't he continue?" _he wondered, sitting on the edge of the tub, watching the water drain. A small voice in the back of his head hoped that Dark had originally meant to go ahead and strip all the way down and have his way with the younger boy, but when he saw the discomfort on Daisuke's face, thought better and kept his distance, so to speak. Another voice, the voice of reason, told him that such a notion was ridiculous-- if Dark had wanted the boy, the whole innocent-don't-hurt-me act only would have sparked the pervert's resolve. Still, as brutally aware of all the dirty things that went through people's minds as he was, Daisuke could still hope his new master was noble and righteous. That, if the redhead really didn't want him to, he would touch him.

---

In his own bedroom, Dark searched through a drawer of clothing to find something suitable for the naked boy in his bathroom. He sighed to himself and shook his head, _"So what the hell is wrong with me?" _he asked himself as he pulled out a shirt that was a size too small for him. Idly wondering why he still had it, he tossed it onto the bed. Then, losing the inspiration to clothe the young child, he plopped onto the bed next to the shirt, _"Normally, I would have just jumped the kid... so why did I stop?" _It wasn't the innocent air Daisuke gave off, he was sure of that; if anything, that should have made him more eager to screw the kid. _"Maybe I'm sick." _He glanced at the shirt, and considered taking no clothes to the boy and jumping him now, but his heart just wasn't in it. A small groan of frustration left his throat as he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, _"Since when the hell haven't I wanted to screw a naked, wet, cute boy?" _He was sick, that was all there was to it.

---

_"Did he forget me?" _Daisuke wondered, watching the door with an unusual curiosity. He couldn't wait for his master to return, not really caring if he had clothes or not. He just wanted to be wrapped in his arms again. He shut his eyes, relishing the warmth that he had felt; the closeness that no one else had shown him for such a long time. He sighed, blushing slightly for no apparent reason. He blinked a few times as a sinking realization came over him. A thought that would make it very hard to face his owner again, at least to be near him like he wished: Daisuke had a crush.

* * *

Isn't that lovely? Having a crush on your master. And poor Daisuke _still _doesn't know his name. Well, they might be OOC, I'm sure they are, but... well, hopefully it still works. This is.. I think my second slave fic, and my first kind of wandered away from the whole topic, which this one probably will as well. So, if you don't like the slave fic thing, you might still enjoy this o.o, I hope you do, anyway. Review to let me know if I should continue! 


	2. Rivals of a Different Color

This chapter will mostly be about Krad and Dark's relationship. Maybe next chapter we'll get a bit more into Daisuke and Dark more.. and Satoshi makes his first appearance along with Takeshi. It's brief, though.. you've been warned. So enjoy!

Untitled: Thanks, it...goes from cute to smutty real soon.. but thanks anyway! And thanks for reviewing!

Animestar73: Too bad, wait! XD, just kidding, here it is. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: What a coincidence, the next chapter can't wait for you, either! I really shouldn't answer reviews while I'm tired... I shouldn't write while I am, either... oh well, thanks for reviewing!

Lady Duzie: Isn't it? But now I can scar you with the kinky sex scenes, yay! Thanks for reviewing!

ehblahbing: I've been hiding it in my closet of hidden fics... no, I don't really have a closet of hidden fics.. but wouldn't it be nice? And the comment box forgives you for asking it questions. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Hehehe, like that did ya? You think Daisuke's kinky, just wait until you meet _Krad_. (coughthischaptercough). I didn't say that.. you heard nothing.. enjoy the kinkiness and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Fresh blood?" a blonde boy muttered to himself, watching from a distance as Daisuke followed a few paces behind Dark as the latter explained the rules of the house and how everything worked, where everything was, and so on. Golden eyes traced every contour of Daisuke's body as a sneer marked his face. Krad was perched on the stair railing, a growing hatred rising inside him for the redhead that was following his master (_his _master) around like a little, lost puppy. _"Get someone else to show the kid around," _Krad growled in his head, _"You haven't paid any attention to me in days!"_

"Something wrong, dear Krad?" a voice behind the blonde boy sounded.

Krad whipped around, glaring, to come face to face with none other than Dark's hyperactive mother, Emiko. He sighed, annoyed, and turned back to face away from her. "It's none of your business."

"You're so grouchy," she chided, laughing and ruffling his hair. This didn't help his attitude at all, and if she hadn't been his master's mother, her hand would be long gone. Of course, Emiko knew this, and used it to her advantage to tease Krad.

The blonde simply groaned in response and batted her hand away, "What do you want?"

"You're jealous of our new little Dai-chan, aren't you?" she teased, giving the golden-eyed boy a knowing smile.

"Jealous?" he repeated, incredulously, "_Jealous_? Me jealous of that...that _kid_?" He scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring more intensely at the spot Dark and Daisuke had been, "I'm no such thing. Why would I be jealous? _He _can't compare to _me_. I'm Dark-sama's favorite, no one else."

"Why do you think that is?" Emiko asked, tilting her head, "Because of your charming personality?"

"Because I'm different from all the rest of these sheep," Krad snapped, growling, "I don't flinch when he raises his voice to me, and I don't just back down when he says so."

"So...he likes you because you don't listen?" She feigned confusion.

"He likes me because I'm not like all the rest. Dark-sama doesn't like people that just go along with the flow and don't think for themselves."

Emiko smiled at the slave; he might be loud and rude, but he was right. Dark had never been fond of those that kept their head down and listened to orders. Ironically enough, he kept enough slaves that did just that. Then again, with the day and age they were in, there were few slaves that _wouldn't _obey their master's command simply because the ones that became slaves were only as such for the single reason that they were weak enough to be caught and sold or kept.

Krad, of course, was nothing of the sort. He always said, when asked, that he chose to be Dark's slave because of his obsession with the boy from the first time he laid eyes on him. It was even rumored that Krad approached Dark, _asking _to be his. Dark, admiring the forwardness and the attitude of the blonde, welcomed him in quickly. The two bonded in every imaginable way and it was known throughout the house quick enough that Krad was his master's favorite, and _no one _would be taking that spot from him anytime soon.

And no one had tried. Now, though, everyone else saw the looks Dark gave Daisuke, and the innocent way the redhead accepted his affections. They also saw Krad, seething from the shadows, plotting the young boy's demise with every passing moment. It was sure to cause trouble for the boy, though nothing more could be expected of him. He couldn't help that Dark was drawn to him-- no matter how it was examined, Daisuke was simply in a bad situation.

"Well, I think you should give the boy a chance," Emiko broke Krad from his train of thought.

"And I think you should go fall down a well," Krad growled, standing up on the railing and jumping down to the floor below. He happened to time his jump perfectly so that Daisuke, who noticed the plummeting blonde just in time, had to jump back to avoid being crushed. Having succeeded in his goal of coming between the two, Krad turned to Dark and linked his arms around the taller boy's neck, "Why are you playing with this child?"

Dark chuckled and patted the blonde head, "I'm just showing him around, Krad, no need to get jealous."

"Jealous? _Me_?" the teen scoffed, "I'm no such thing, I'd have no reason to be jealous of a..." a glance was shot over his shoulder at Daisuke, "_slave_ like him."

_"He said it so criticizingly... is he not Dark-sama's slave?" _the redhead thought, immediately casting his gaze away, _"Perhaps his brother? They do have some similarities." _

However, to Daisuke's excitement (he didn't really want to have to answer to the boy), Dark sighed and flicked Krad, "You're a slave, too, keep in mind."

"But...I'm your favorite..." Krad sounded nearly lost, confused as to why he was being put in his place. It's not like he was correcting Dark or anything.

"Yes, and Daisuke is new. As my favorite, I'd expect you to have more manners."

"Manners? Alright, who are you and what have you done with my master?" Krad looked his supposed owner up and down critically.

Dark sighed, "I, unlike yourself, possess manners, my dear."

"Exactly, so if you know I don't have any, why expect them from me?" The logic was fair enough, but Dark looked too expectant of the answer to buy any of it.

"I can always hope," he replied, implying a hint of disappointment in his slave's behavior.

"Am...I not being good enough?" the blonde titled his head, "Is there something you wish me to change about myself?"

Dark blinked, as did Daisuke. Krad didn't seem the type to change just because someone (even his master) wished it. "Krad, what are you-"

A laugh cut him off, "Gotcha." Dark sighed again and returned the brief kiss he received, "You know I'd never go and change on you."

"Which is exactly why I like you," the purple-haired boy assured him, "However, at the moment, I'm a little busy."

"Well, then I can join you." Krad sauntered past his master, rubbing his hip teasingly against Dark's.

This seemed to catch the older boy's attention and he chuckled, clamping a hand roughly around Krad's wrist, yanking him back against his body and nipping his ear, "No, you can wait in my room." He got only a purr of approval in return as the scantily-clad boy slid off to do as he was ordered.

Daisuke looked mildly confused, _"Are Dark-sama and this boy together? But..then why did he...in the bath..." _A blush covered his cheeks as he remembered the event.

"Come on, let's hurry this up," Dark suggested, walking down another hall. He seemed now impatient where he had only been friendly before. Daisuke followed, supposing Krad was the reason for the change in attitude and his heart sank a little. If Dark was so interested in Krad, there was no way he'd have a chance with him. The blonde was attractive, to say the least, he had a smoldering, sexy feel going on, and he looked nearly insane while acting slutty. In other words, he was everything calm, boring, plain Daisuke wasn't.

---

"Not there, either..." Satoshi sighed to himself as he entered through the front door of his mansion.

"So, you're finally back." It was a young boy, Satoshi's age, with messy brown hair. He didn't act it, but he had been Satoshi's slave ever since the boy had begun owning others.

Satoshi nodded to the young servant, "Things have been well here, I trust?"

"Naturally. Have fun on your trip?"

"Trip...yeah..." he shifted slightly; he felt bad for lying, but if anyone were to know he was going to look for a slave, they'd think things he didn't want them thinking and asking questions he didn't want to answer.

"Eh? You seem kind of...out of it." A hand was pressed to the blue-haired boy's forehead, "You feeling alright?"

"..." Satoshi paused before sighing again, "No..."

This caught Takeshi off hand, "What's up? You sick?" He might not show it in his careless attitude day to day, but the brunette did develop a certain fondness for his master over time.

"I'm looking for someone, it's been troubling. That's all," Satoshi assured him, shrugging his coat off and handing it to Takeshi.

Brown eyes blinked at the garment, looking down at it, "You really expect me to hang your coat up?"

"That _is _a servant's job," he reminded the other, walking down the entrance hallway.

"But...wait, hey!" Takeshi called, running after him and stopping a minute later to pull open a door and shove his coat inside, muttering, "You were walking right past the door.." When Satoshi gave no response, the brunette cocked his head up to look further down the hallway just in time to see his master's form disappear around a corner. _"What's up with him?"_

---

"About time." Krad glanced to the door as it snapped shut. Dark leaned against it for a moment, sighing.

"You know, the only reason my slaves are scared of me is _you_."

"That and the fact that you molest them," the blonde pointed out, stretching back across the dark-haired boy's bed.

"Only if they let me," Dark rose to his own defense, striding across the room to his slave and promptly straddling him.

"And they're too afraid of you not to let you." Thin arms hooked around his neck and Krad brought him down in a hot kiss.

Dark nipped lightly at his lip, muttering, "Well, it works for me."

The blonde just snickered in response and kissed him again, harder and more passionately. Not five minutes later and the two were stripped of their clothes and tumbled back into bed. Dark pinned Krad's hands above his head and promptly chained them to the bedpost with a pair of conveniently placed handcuffs. Golden eyes darted to the other teen as he smirked and licked his cheek.

"Now, be a good boy and beg for me." It was an outrageous request, and one Dark had never made before.

The lighter-haired boy quirked an eyebrow, "Beg? Me? Not likely."

"Oh?" the gothic boy smirked a little wider as his hand traveled down to more sensitive parts and wrapped slowly around his slave's member. A soft gasp escaped Krad's throat, which Dark immediately teasingly bit and licked.

"Nn... no teasing, that's not fair." The angelic boy squirmed under his master's touch.

"Well, perhaps if you were a good boy, I wouldn't have to resort to punishment," he chided, digging his nails into the tender flesh and sucking slowly on the uke's pulse.

Krad moaned softly, bucking his hips in an attempt to get some friction, but Dark held his hips down with his other hand, "Bastard..."

The dark-haired teen just chuckled and started slowly complying, sliding his hand up and down his lover's shaft at a teasingly slow pace, only lightly squeezing him every so often. Krad shivered under the soft, tempting touches, hips aching to thrust into the skilled hand as delicate fingers closed tightly around his member.

"Ready to comply yet?" Dark purred, licking over the collarbone presented to him.

"I won't...beg you...so give it up." Golden eyes closed and his mouth opened in a soft moan as the other boy's hand slowly increased its pace, heat and friction slowly building around the sensitive organ.

"Well, if you won't beg, the most I can get, I suppose..is a few rather delicious sounds." Soon his hand was pumping away, fingernails scraping tender skin as his slave hardened under his touches.

Dark licked his lips at the sight, his beautiful angel spread out under him, writhing and moaning in pleasure. He straddled the blonde's hips and kissed him fiercely and with only a moments notice, pushed himself into his slave's tight hole. He moaned softly at the sensation while Krad arched his back, writhing slightly at the intrusion, his muscles clenching around his master's member.

A hand was placed firmly on his hips to keep him steady and Dark began to pump away into the boy under him, breaths coming out in harsh pants as the friction built up, bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy. Krad, under him, moaned and panted, their hot breaths mixing together before their lips clashed in a heated kiss. A small, unintelligible noise was uttered from the uke's throat, that could have been interpreted as a whimper. Of course, Krad would never whimper, so Dark must have simply misheard. Whatever it was, it excited the purple-haired boy even more and when the kiss broke, Krad began kissing his way down his master's neck and shoulder, licking over any particularly sensitive spots.

Dark pulled his head back up by his hair, treating him a little rougher than before as he pounded away mercilessly into him, ignoring (or perhaps relishing in) the tiny grunts of pain from his lover. It wasn't like Krad minded the treatment, in fact, feeling his master enter him so roughly gave him great pleasure. As soon as the blonde had adjusted to the pace, he yelped slightly as sharp teeth bit down on one rather sensitive nipple. He tugged on the handcuffs, wishing more than anything to be free and gain a bit of control in the act. Dark wouldn't allow that, though, he simply loved his position too much.

The two met again in a hard kiss, their breaths now filled with pleasurable sounds. Krad moaned again, feeling his release rush forward with every swift jerk of his master's hand and every rough thrust of his hips. He didn't want to submit fully to Dark, he didn't want to be the first to let out that final, loud, groan of pleasure and explode inside with feelings unmatched by any other. But the hand around his member closed in tightly one more time, and he couldn't hold back. He bit down hard on Dark's shoulder to stifle his loud yell of pleasure as he came into the teen's hand and panted against his skin, feeling the dominate boy fill him with his own cum.

Their breaths finally evened out and Krad licked at the small bite wound on the pale shoulder, enjoying the coppery taste of blood on his lips. Soon, though, it was covered over with a saltier taste as Dark thrust his fingers into the blonde's mouth. "Lick," he ordered, smirking as his slave obeyed, slowly licking up his own cum from his master's hand. Dark chuckled and slowly pulled out of the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed and tugging his clothes on. "I should get back to Daisuke, I told him I wouldn't be long." He glanced over his shoulder and grinned slightly, seeing that Krad had already (easily) freed himself from the handcuffs. He'd never met a slave who _wanted _to be tied up as much as his psychotic angel.

* * *

That seems a good enough place to end it. Bet you weren't expecting that, now were you? It's because _good _authors _don't _put kinky lemons in the second chapter of their fic in a fanbase they're new to. Ah ha, but I am not a good author, so I do. Or perhaps I am a good one _for _doing it. Either way, I'm annoying for ranting. Let me know, though, if you thought this was too much too soon.. if so, I'll slow things down a bit for now. If not... maybe you'll get more smut soon! 


	3. Friends Both New and Old

This is kind of a short chapter, but by no means a filler.. I don't think.. and please excuse lack of or misuse of honorifics, I tend to be idiotic when it comes to them. Other than that, enjoy!

Yaoi fangirl number 323468-...(x-x ran off screen): XDD, DarkKrad is always a pleasant break from all the...non-sex portions of the fic. Thanks for reviewing!

priestess-one-shot: Oh noes, more compliments! (hides) Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Yay smut! XDD, you'll find out who Satoshi is looking for and why...hm..probably next chapter. And I think we'd all love to be Dark. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XDD, of course he is! If he isn't feather raping Daisuke, he's getting screwed by Dark... it must be good to be Krad. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Joy! No one seemed to mind the lemon, which I'm glad for. XDD, and I must obey the fluffiness. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

It was the next day and Daisuke felt he had a firm grip on the layout of Dark's house. He knew where all the necessities were (bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, etc.) and a fair understanding of rooms he shouldn't cross into (Dark's room, the basement, the attic, places where normal slaves didn't belong). Now, all that was left was to become acquainted with the rest of the household.

"I'll be gone for most of the day, so make yourself at home and introduce yourself," his owner had told him before he ventured out into the world.

Daisuke looked around the main room of the household, where he had seen his master off. _"Introduce myself... to who?" _Even though it appeared Dark didn't keep his slaves to work them, there seemed to be no one inside. The redhead then wondered how many slaves exactly Dark had. He had seen the one blonde yesterday, Krad, and a few random boys here and there, but other than that, it didn't seem the like the large house was filled with people.

"So, you're the one Krad-kun was whining about," a voice shook Daisuke from his thoughts.

Red eyes blinked and looked down the hall where a blonde boy, perhaps a little older than him was leaning against the wall. "Hello," he greeted, unsure of what else to say to the stranger. He gave Daisuke a bit of a chill, and held an air of great power, despite looking rather lanky and unimpressive.

The boy tilted his head and surveyed his new housemate, "I don't see it," he commented, idly.

Daisuke blinked again, "See...what?" This boy was strange, if nothing else.

"Why everyone's so worked up over you, you're just another brat."

A frown touched the young boy's lips, "Who are you?" He wasn't a brat, he hadn't even done anything yet.

"I will give my name only to Dark-sama," the lavender-eyed teen informed him.

"Loyal to no one but your master?" Daisuke had known plenty like that before.

"Loyal? No. I simply want to be like him, the mysterious air he carries, the way he can make you melt with a touch and shiver with a kiss." The blonde sighed, "But he understands emotions all too well, and I fear I do not."

"Don't understand emotions?" Definitely strange. "How?"

"I simply don't get them," he stated, as if it were the most understandable thing in the world. His gaze flickered to the shorter one, "What makes you sad?"

Trying to be helpful, Daisuke bit his lip in thought, "Well, not much I guess, but I get sad whenever I'm hurt-"

"What's pain like?"

Daisuke shifted, a little uncomfortable with the situation. This boy was intense, "I...you've never been in pain?"

The blonde shook his head, "No, I've never felt grief or despair. I've never been hurt, what's it like?"

"It's..." the redhead faltered-- how was he supposed to explain pain? He felt like he was talking to a child, "It's unpleasant, it's not something people like, so they try to avoid it, but...there's different kinds of pain." He hoped that his fellow slave (at least, he assumed that's what he was) understood that much.

"Yes, Dark-sama explained that much. There are pains you feel when you get hurt...and then pains you feel when others get hurt."

Daisuke nodded, encouragingly, "Yeah, when people you're close to are hurt, it makes you sad."

"Why?"

"Why?" he echoed, confused, "Well... because you care about them and don't want them in pain."

"..." After a moment of considering this answer, the blonde boy nodded again, "Alright. So... if all that makes you sad...then what makes you happy?"

This boy was tiring. "Well...I suppose lots of things make me happy. Like when people are nice to me or when people I'm close to are happy."

"Because... you care for them?"

"Exactly," Daisuke praised, smiling. He really thought he was getting somewhere.

"Why do you care for them?" He was getting nowhere.

It was a simple question, a question a child might ask, one who hadn't yet adapted to human emotions. Then again, a child would have felt all these things by now. Whoever this boy was, he had missed out on some key lessons in life, "I care...because..." What caused you to care about someone? Why did you want them happy and want to prevent them from being upset? What caused such an attraction? "I...don't know.. I just do. They're nice people and don't deserve to be unhappy."

"Surely everyone deserves what they get," the child-like boy commented.

"Life isn't always fair," Daisuke pointed out, not liking the words. He preferred to be optimistic and cheerful, but some truths couldn't be ignored, "Sometimes people who haven't done anything wrong get hurt and sometimes people who hurt others get away free."

"Which one are you?"

"Isn't that a little personal?" he wondered, cocking his head to the side, "I mean.. I don't even know your name."

"You didn't mind answering any of my other questions," the purple-eyed boy pointed out, "Did I hit a...sore spot?"

"I should go..." The truth was, the stranger had hit a very sore spot.

"So my question upset you...why?" The blank look in his eyes told Daisuke that he really didn't know what had caused the sudden change in attitude.

"Because... you did hit a sore spot," he confessed, "But it's nothing I want to discuss with a stranger, no offense."

"So the people you're close to you would?" At Daisuke's nod, he asked, "Why?"

"Because...I trust them..."

"How do you come about trusting someone? Don't you have to give trust blindly and hope not to be hurt?" From the way he talked, it seemed Dark had already spoken to him on the matter.

"I...guess... I just don't want to talk about it." The redhead looked around, hoping to find an out. Unfortunately, no one and nothing was around for him to use, and he wasn't so rude that he'd just walk off.

"Because it's personal." It wasn't a question this time.

"Yeah... so.. maybe we could talk about something else," the Niwa suggested.

"You're better off not talking to him at all," another voice advised.

Daisuke looked up to see Krad strolling up to the pair, "Why not? Just because he doesn't understand things?"

The longer-haired boy chuckled, "No," he shook his head, "because you're horrible at explaining them."

"I think he did a fairly good job," the beige-haired boy offered.

"Argentine-kun, Argentine-kun." Krad patted his head, "You really don't understand a thing, do you?"

_"So his name is Argentine-san," _Daisuke noted silently, watching the interaction between the two.

Intelligent purple orbs gave Krad a look that Daisuke hadn't seen before. They were knowledgeable, when all he had seen before was mild confusion. "I know plenty," he whispered into Krad's ear, placing a hand lightly on his chest, "Like how to push your buttons."

Golden orbs narrowed slightly, "You've got nothing."

"Oh, really? So...if I hurt Dark-sama... you wouldn't be sad?"

Daisuke watched as Krad gritted his teeth before scoffing and shoving the younger-looking one off, "Like _you _could hurt Dark-sama. You don't even know what pain is, how can you possibly cause it?"

"You can cause things without understanding them," Argentine replied calmly, "Just like Dark-sama does."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke piped up.

Both sets of eyes turned on him, "I mean," the stoic-faced boy said, "Dark-sama causes plenty of people to fall in love with him, and yet," his gaze now flashed to Krad, "He loves no one."

"Shut. Up," the golden-eyed boy sneered, "You don't know the half of it." With that, he stalked off, fists clenched.

_"He really does know how to get to people," _the younger boy noted, looking back to Argentine, _"He doesn't understand emotions well, but he certainly does understand how to twist them around."_

---

"Going out again?" Saehara asked, stretching out on the living room couch.

Satoshi sighed, "Yes, and this time, could you bother cleaning up after yourself? If you get any more lazy, you'll become an annoyance and I'll sell you."

At this threat, the messy-haired boy straightened up-- Satoshi rarely made idle threats. Saehara sighed, "Yeah, yeah, alright."

"Good, so I'll be back-"

"Oh, right," the brown-eyed boy interrupted, "Your father stopped by last time while you were out."

Ice cold eyes stared at the boy for a few moments. Then a few more. Then just a few more, "What?" he asked, quietly.

"Uh...ask Riku-san, she talked to him," the brunette said quickly, looking anywhere but his master's steely gaze.

Satoshi kept his slave under his intense stare for another second before closing his eyes and sighing. He left the messy-haired boy on the couch and walked to a certain door, knocking, "Riku."

"Oh, Hiwatari-sama," the young girl spoke up, opening her door and tilting her head, "Is something wrong?" Satoshi wasn't one to visit his slaves for idle chat. In reality, Satoshi wasn't one to visit his slaves at all.

"Saehara-kun mentioned that you spoke to my father in my absence."

_"So the idiot sent Hiwatari-sama to me instead of telling him himself, what a wuss," _Riku thought, internally growling at Saehara. She turned her attention back to the blue-haired boy, "I did, but he didn't say much," she informed him.

"What exactly did he say?" Satoshi asked, giving her a look that told her she shouldn't dick around with him.

The auburn-haired girl sweatdropped, "Well, he mentioned that he wanted to speak to you, but I told him you weren't home and he left. He said to tell you he might return, though."

Satoshi sighed, a slight frown tugging at his lips, "I see."

"Hiwatari-sama..is..something wrong?" Riku tilted her head, watching the boy as he rubbed his temples.

"It's nothing," he answered harshly, making the slave jump just the slightest bit. He sighed once more, "If he returns while I'm gone again... tell him I want nothing to do with him." Before the younger Harada twin could ask anything else, Satoshi left from view and swept past the living room, sending a cold glare as Saehara attempted to get his attention. The look shut him up and he watched in confusion as his owner left the house, the door nearly being slammed shut behind him.

"What's with him?" Riku muttered, poking her head out the door.

"You know he gets on edge every time his father is even mentioned," Saehara commented, looking down the hall the bluenette had exited from.

"Yeah, but he seemed more pissed than usual," the brown-eyed girl pointed out, "All we did was tell him the old guy came over."

"If you cook dinner tonight, I'll tell you the whole scoop."

Riku sighed, "Dinner is _your _job, you bum."

"But you know you're curious," the brunette bribed, grinning.

"Actually," Riku said, turning on her heel, "Risa's the gossip." The older girl left a grumbling Saehara to make his way into the kitchen and prepare dinner.

* * *

So, not a whole lot happened in this chapter. New character got introduced and looky, looky.. Satoshi hates his father here, too! XD, like we couldn't have guessed that. Oh, but why does he? Hm? We all know it's a horrid reason... and I just so came up with it. XDDDDDD, ignore that. Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Silk Ribbons and Bad Decisions

This is a fun chapter, I think. I like it anyway. Satoshi finally gets to confront Daisuke and.. ooh, look at that, we get to find out (sort of) why he hates his father so much. I won't spoil it for you, though. Enjoy!

Doreiku: XDD, it is a tempting idea, but sadly, that's not quite why he hates him. XDD, and I doubt that will happen in _this _fic, but there might be a nice, smutty oneshot in the future. O.o.. I don't know, I don't think I'm good with anything more than two people, though x-x, then again, I don't think I'm all that great with two people. Thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XD (obeys the fluffiness) Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Argentine is quite fun, I just hope I'm not making him too OOC.. sadly, he won't be in this chapter, and I haven't figured out a real role for him in the fic, yet, but I assure you, sooner or later he _will _have one. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_"Here, this has got to be the place," _Satoshi thought, surveying the large house. He sighed to himself and hesitantly walked up to the door, knocking on it loudly. Everyone he had asked said that the boy he was looking for did indeed belong to the boy that owned this house.

The door swung open and blue eyes ran over the form on the other side. Krad looked back, quirking an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to Dark-san," the blue-haired boy informed him.

"Dark-_sama_ isn't available right now," the blonde nearly sneered, "He's in the shower."

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, "I can wait."

"You can also go fu-"

"Krad-kun, now what did Dark tell you about being rude to guests?" Emiko chimed in from the hallway. She joined the two boys and smiled at Satoshi, "Come on in, Dark will be out momentarily."

"Thank you," the guest nodded to her, casting a cold gaze to Krad as he passed him on his way inside.

"So what do you need to speak with my son about?" the blonde wondered as she led Satoshi into the living room.

He sat when she motioned to the couch, _"So this is his mother? Odd, slave owners usually don't live with their parents. Or perhaps she's his slave as well." _It wasn't totally uncommon for a slave owner to own members of their family. "I need to speak with him about a slave," he informed her.

"Oh? I don't think Dark will sell any of his, he gets rather attached to them. He even picks his favorite every year and gives them a silk ribbon. Sort of an amnesty thing, so that they can't be sold off for a whole year. Though, Krad has always gotten it every year that I can remember."

"Krad, the boy that answered the door?" Satoshi idly wondered what was so wonderful about a foul-mouthed, rude slave.

Emiko nodded, "He's Dark's favorite by far, for... several reasons." She didn't necessarily want to delve into her son's rather active sex life with a stranger.

An eyebrow raised at this, "I see..." Then, an idea hit, "Perhaps you can tell me a bit about this boy I'm here to see."

"Hm?" She tilted her head to the side, "Maybe, what does he look like?"

"He has messy red hair and red eyes, and is a bit on the short side, his name is-"

"Ooh!" she cut him off, "You mean that cute new boy? Daisuke, right?"

Satoshi blinked, caught off guard, "Yes." So Daisuke was here, no question about it.

The woman nodded excitedly, "Dark seems to have taken a liking to him as well, though it has made Krad a bit jealous."

This disturbed the blue-haired boy a bit-- Krad didn't seem the safe type to make jealous. The two remained silent until a door was heard, somewhere upstairs, opening and closing. Two boys were talking quietly, one much more quiet than the other. Emiko smiled and disappeared from sight, her voice temporarily mingling with with the deeper of the boy's voices.

"There's a boy here to see you, dear."

"Hm? What does he want?"

"Well, I think it's about..." Emiko trailed off, and Satoshi imagined she was motioning to Daisuke, who must be with Dark.

_"That means Daisuke was in the shower with that pervert," _the bespectacled boy thought to himself, narrowing his eyes slightly, _"Who does he think he is touching Daisuke like that? The damn pig."_ He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. His anger had always been one of his more fearsome aspects and his streak of cruel vengeance didn't help. Daisuke, his closest and oldest friend, had been the only one to be able to fully relax him when he got angered. And now... _"Now he's...now he belongs to that unworthy, low, dirty pie-"_

"Satoshi?" the redhead's voice broke through his train of thought, as it always had.

Said boy looked up and red and blue melted together as their eyes met. The two stared at each other for what felt like forever to both boys before Dark spoke, breaking their concentration, "Who is this?" he murmured to Daisuke.

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari," the guest announced, slightly annoyed at Dark, "I'm plenty capable of answering questions myself, thank you."

Dark quirked an eyebrow, "Of course you are. Alright, then, Hiwatari-kun," he said, a mocking tingle in his voice, "What brings you by?"

"Me," the redhead this time answered. It seemed the two answered questions only directed at the other. Daisuke shrunk back slightly as Dark turned his intense gaze on him, "I mean... at least I think so..."

Satoshi's icy eyes narrowed even further, "Yes, I wish to speak with Daisuke," he said firmly, "Alone."

"Hm...yeah, alright," Dark conceded, easily. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Daisuke's cheek, earning a blush from the young boy and another glare from Satoshi. "Remember what I told you, hm?" When his slave nodded his agreement, Dark waved a hand to the pair and left them to converse alone.

"How did you find me?" Daisuke wondered, looking to his old friend.

"I asked around," the slave owner told him, not saying much else but instead looking the boy up and down several times over.

"Um, Satoshi-kun? Is everything alright?" The redhead shifted slightly under his friend's gaze-- it was like he was being sized up for something.

"Are _you _alright?" the bluenette asked, a small frown tugging at his lips.

Daisuke blinked, "Me? I'm fine, of course." To emphasize his point, he gave a bright smile that would have been hard to fake. Besides, the Daisuke he knew would have never lied to him.

The only question was if this was truly the Daisuke he knew or not. He nodded slightly, "Dai-chan, I want you to come back with me."

"Come...back with you?"

"Yes, to my home. I want you to stay with me." Satoshi's frown deepened when his young friend hesitated, "I miss you."

"I know, I miss you, too," the redhead whispered, shaking his head, "But, Dark-sama-"

"He means more to you now?" the cool-toned boy asked.

"That's not it," Daisuke said quickly-- the last thing he wanted was for Satoshi to think he didn't matter.

"Then what?"

"I...just now, today, Dark-sama..." The fiery boy bit his lip, trailing off and looking away.

This angered the beast inside the elder boy, "What did he do to you? Daisuke? Answer me." When the messy red locks of hair shook a negative, Satoshi stood from his seat and strode over to his friend, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Satoshi, stop," Daisuke whispered, wincing as the grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Tell me what he did to you," Satoshi repeated, both anger and fear lacing his voice.

"He didn't do anything," the tanned boy insisted, "He just... told me something..."

"What?"

"It's..." Daisuke frowned, _"It's not really any of your business..." _He knew then that he and Satoshi had grown way too far apart over the years.

"Daisuke," Satoshi sighed, running a hand through the messy red hair, "I don't care what he's told you or how he's threatened you..."

"He hasn't threatened me!" Daisuke interrupted, not quite yelling, but more of a desperate whine to make his old friend understand.

"I want you to come back with me," he continued, looking back down to the smaller boy.

"I can't," the red-eyed boy frowned.

"What did he tell you?" Daisuke looked up to see his friend's intense stare burrowing into him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and recalled the events that took place not an hour ago.

_Flashback_

"I wonder if this bath is going to be like last time," _Daisuke thought as he made his way toward the bathroom. He recalled his previous meeting with his master in the bathroom, and while it had been a pleasant one, it had also been uncomfortable. Something also reminded Daisuke that he had neither seen nor spoken to Dark much between that incident and this one._

_As he entered the bathroom, he found that billows of steam were already rising from the tub, making the air very humid and dense. It was so thick he could barely see, and wondered how cold it had to have been in there previously for _this _much steam to come from simple hot water._

_"Close the door, you're letting all the heat out," Dark ordered, already having stripped and submerged himself in the blistering water. Daisuke obeyed and shut the door, slowly sliding his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. As Dark watched him, he chuckled softly, "What's the hesitation?" he wondered, "It's not like this is the first time we've bathed together."_

_"I know," Daisuke murmured._

_"So what's the problem?"_

_Daisuke just shook his head and stripped down, slipping into the hot water. Memories from the previous incident in the bathroom rushed through his head and a blush came to his cheeks. Even though he acted embarrassed about it, in truth, he had enjoyed the closeness. It was the same closeness that he had felt with Satoshi so long ago. _

_Dark chuckled again and moved closer to the young boy, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his lap, "Well, if you say so," he muttered, licking his cheek._

_"Dark-sama..." Daisuke gasped as a hand found its way up his thigh._

_"Will you tell me to stop?" the purple-haired teen wondered as his fingers inched closer to the sensitive skin of his member._

_"Nn," the slave groaned as nimble fingers closed in around his shaft. In the reality of the situation, Daisuke had no right to tell Dark to stop, nor did he really want to. A little voice in the back of his head was begging him to ask, though, "Dark-sama?"_

_The fingernails were paused from digging in as violet orbs flickered to the younger boy, "Hm?"_

_"Is...is this the only reason you're close to me? Because you like...doing this to me?"_

_Dark blinked and tilted his head, "Why do you ask?"_

_Daisuke blushed and broke the eye contact, grateful that since the water had stopped running, the room was cooling off just a bit, "Well... I was just wondering, really," he confessed, "It doesn't seem like you keep me around for any other reason."_

_"You know, slave owners usually only keep slaves _for _this reason."_

_"I know." And he did, quite well. His previous master wasn't quite as noble as he wished to believe Dark was._

_"So why would you think I was different?"_

_"You...seemed different than the rest," he managed to get out, though his head was bowed so lowly that he was only inches away from dunking his mess of red hair underwater._

_"Oh?" Dark smirked, amused at the boy's behavior. He tilted his face up and cupped his cheek, "Well, I'll tell you flat out, I don't keep slaves for sex or anything like that." He chuckled at this, "Krad fulfills all of those needs."_

_"Is that why he's your favorite?" Daisuke blurted out._

_Dark blinked again before shrugging, "Not quite. He's my favorite because he's fun, and not just in bed."_

_"Oh." One thing Daisuke was sure he wasn't was fun. "Then... why _do _you keep slaves?"_

_"Hm, that's an interesting question, actually." Dark closed his eyes, the hand that had been all too eager to pleasure the boy now resting limply on his thigh, "I think the reason is because I enjoy company, but I don't like strangers."_

_"So... you keep them around so you're not lonely?" That seemed innocent enough._

_After a moment of thought, Dark nodded, "Yeah, pretty much... not having to clean is a plus, too." He shrugged and ruffled the mat of hair, "But I like you, you're fun, too, just in a different way."_

_Daisuke blinked, tilting his head, "How am I fun?" His master must really have an odd sense of fun. Then again, if he thought _Krad _was fun, maybe he did._

_"Your reactions are amusing, and you act so innocent. It's endearing." At this, Daisuke flushed just slightly, which caused his owner to grin, "See? You blush over everything, you're like a virgin."_

_More blushing ensued, "I assure you, I'm far from it."_

_"Hm, so you're used?" He should have guessed, someone as cute as Daisuke would go fast to the pigs and slobs that kept people for sex._

"Used?" _Daisuke thought, sighing. He didn't want Dark to think he was a whore or anything of the sort, which is exactly what it sounded like._

_"Anyway, Daisuke," Dark spoke, passing the subject off with a shrug._

_"Huh?" The small slave looked up, cocking his head to the side, "What is it?"_

_The confusion on his face grew more intense when Dark held up between his fingers a deep purple, silk ribbon. "Do you know what this is?"_

_"Um...a ribbon?" the younger boy asked, wondering how uneducated Dark thought he was._

_"Mmhmm." The ribbon was set on the edge of the bathtub alongside the towels, "But it's a rather special ribbon. On my birthday every year, at midnight, I give this ribbon to someone-- one of my slaves who I think has been the most loyal and performed the best in all that I've asked of them. Also," he added, "my personal preference goes into play a bit, too."_

_Daisuke blinked and gave the silk material another glance, "Oh."_

_"Every year since I've had him, Krad has gotten the honor, hands down. Though," he chuckled, "that could just be because the rest are afraid what he might do to them if they receive it instead."_

_"So.. what's so special about it? Just status?" Though, that idea in itself was laughable-- a slave with status._

_"And amnesty," Dark nodded, "For the entire year, you can't be sold off."_

_"So when's your birthday?" Daisuke wondered, watching as Dark stood and grabbed a fluffy black towel to dry off with._

_"In one month," the purple-haired bishie told him, handing him his own towel as he wrung out his hair._

"I don't have much of a chance, then," _Daisuke thought._

_"There's also one other thing, though," Dark spoke, tugging on fresh clothes, "When I hand out the ribbon, the next day whoever I have the most distaste for is sold."_

_Daisuke stared for a moment, a numb shock going through his body, _"I...could get sold?" _When he thought about it, wouldn't he be the one most likely to? He _was _the newest and had had the least chance to get on Dark's good side. Then again, his master had mentioned he liked Daisuke._

_"Well, come on, your clothes aren't going to put themselves on." Daisuke nodded slightly and once the two were fully clothed, they ventured out into the hallway._

_End Flashback_

The redhead looked up to his old friend, "So... that's why I can't go with you. If I ask and he says no... he'll sell me for sure."

"Then I'll buy you," Satoshi said, giving Daisuke a hard look.

A chill ran down the smaller boy's spine, "I'd be your slave?"

"Come on," the bluenette muttered, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, "You know I wouldn't treat you like one."

"I know," Daisuke sighed, "but..."

"But what?"

"I...I like it here with Dark-sama, he's nice." Red eyes were cast down to the floor as Satoshi frowned once more.

"So you want to stay here," he concluded, "You're choosing him over me."

"No, that's not-!"

"Save it," Satoshi cut him off, stepping back from him, "It seems my father accomplished his goal of separating us," he muttered to himself. He looked up to hurt and confused eyes, "Goodbye, Niwa-kun."

"Sa...toshi..." Unable to think of anything to say to keep his friend from leaving, Daisuke hung his head as the bespectacled boy left the living room and headed towards the front door.

---

"Reunions not all they're cracked up to be?" Krad chuckled as the guest opened the door to the outside world.

"It's none of your business," Satoshi remarked bitterly.

"Well, it's not," the blonde agreed, leaning against the wall, "But what if I told you I could make sure Dark-sama sold the kid?"

Icy blue eyes snapped toward the grinning teen, "And if I say I have no interest in your proposition?"

"Then I'd say you're a liar," Krad remarked, his smirk broadening, "You want Daisuke-kun back, right? If Dark sells him, you could buy him easily. Perhaps even arrange a private sale so that you'd be assured of getting him."

"Where do you benefit from this?" the Hiwatari boy wondered.

"Let me worry about myself," the golden-eyed boy told him.

"And what do you want in exchange?" Satoshi knew the kind of person this boy was and they never did anything for free.

Krad just chuckled, "Oh, don't worry, I'm getting everything I want."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." An honest enough answer.

"Then why would I agree?"

"Because you're desperate. Either do it or don't, but if you don't, Dark may never sell the boy." Krad grinned as he saw the younger boy mull the proposition over in his head.

"I don't want Daisuke hurt," he stated, locking eyes with the psycho.

"You can't always have everything you want," Krad informed him, "Besides, I won't hurt him in any way that he hasn't been hurt before."

"Don't you dare touch him," Satoshi growled, balling his fists up and narrowing his cold gaze.

The taller boy waved a hand, "Alright, alright... that's no fun, but I suppose I can lean a _little _in your favor."

Convinced he had a decent deal worked out for himself, Satoshi nodded, regaining his composure, "Then it seems we have an agreement."

"Lovely. I'll see you in a month, then." The grin on his face only grew wider as the front door shut behind the slave owner, _"Hm, should I have told him I don't keep my word?" _he wondered, heading toward a certain redhead's room. He chuckled, _"Nah."_

* * *

Uh oh, Satoshi made a no-no. Doesn't he know you don't cooperate with the enemy? And Krad is most definitely the enemy... but such a hot one... I'd cooperate, too. Oh dear, so now what will he do to poor Daisuke? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Feelings Return and Feelings Returned

Aw, no one seemed to like the last chapter. At least, no one reviewed for it. Well, I got one review, so yay! Anyway, not much to say about it other than the rating will be switched to M very shortly for events that are about to happen very shortly. XD, enjoy!

Doreiku: XD, of course he does, he just wants the Daisuke kinkiness all to himself. And yes, sides are always very hard to choose. If you choose Daisuke and Dark's side, there will be less touching, but if you choose Krad and Satoshi's side, there will be more suffering on Daisuke's part. Whatever shall we do? We need both! Well, I don't mind the suffering, so I'm good, but still XD. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Daisuke looked up as a knock sounded on his door. Standing, he opened the door to reveal a blonde with a murderous look in his eyes. Frowning slightly, the redhead stepped back, "Krad," he acknowledged, "Is there something you want?"

"More than you know," the golden-eyed boy muttered to himself, then put on what he thought to be a pleasant smile, which only served to scare Daisuke more. "Actually, I do. I have a request of you, my dear Dai-chan."

Daisuke shifted slightly, "What is it?"

"I need you to tell Dark-sama that you wish to be sold, plain and simple. Don't give any reasons, just do it."

The redhead blinked, "Ask him... to sell me?" He frowned at the thought, "Why would I do something like that?" He had a sinking feeling he knew who was behind it, but didn't want to think his old friend would do such a thing.

"Because I don't like you and I want you gone," Krad snapped, "Leave or I'll dispose of you myself."

"I'm not doing anyone any harm," Daisuke said, defensively, "Dark-sama doesn't even really like me."

"Like hell he doesn't. I won't have any competition, and I won't be gotten rid of, as long as you're around, my position is threatened and I won't wait until it's too late to do something about it."

Daisuke shook his head, "I won't, I don't want to leave."

Golden eyes narrowed, "I'm not giving you an option."

"Then I'm making one. I don't want to leave and you can't make me."

Krad growled lowly and stalked into the room, silently shutting and locking the door behind him, "We'll see about that."

Daisuke instinctively backed away and glanced around for an escape. He didn't want to mess with Krad, but he also didn't want to leave. Why couldn't he have just been bought by someone who _didn't _own an insane slave?

As soon as his eyes drifted away from Krad's, the latter grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the wall. Daisuke went to shout, but a hand came up and clamped over his mouth. He struggled for a few moments before realizing that Krad was much stronger than him and wearing himself out would do no good.

"If you won't leave Dark-sama, I'll just make it so he wants to leave you," Krad hissed, tossing Daisuke onto his bed and straddling him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Daisuke whimpered, "Get off, stop it."

"He only likes you because you're so pure and innocent and cute and sweet," the blonde sneered, "If I take all that away, he'll just throw you out like all the rest."

The psychotic boy tugged off the younger one's shirt and raked his nails down the soft skin. Daisuke let out another small whimper and tried to squirm away from the unwanted touches, but Krad held him steady and grabbed a pillow to put over his face to stop him from yelling out. Being caught halfway through the act would ruin everything and this was his chance to get rid of Daisuke for good.

Daisuke struggled hopelessly while Krad ripped off the rest of his clothes and used his pants as makeshift handcuffs to tie the younger boy's wrists to the bedposts. The redhead trembled slightly as he heard another zipper and knew what was coming. He was innocent, but not _that _naive.

Sure enough, his legs were spread with one hand, the weight of Krad's body over his leaving him unable to move, and the hand holding the pillow over his face making him unable to yell or even breath properly. Any struggling and he might suffocate, or at the very least blackout. Though, what came next made him think that might not have been such a bad idea.

Searing pain shot up his spine as he felt Krad enter him with a force he didn't think able. He bit the pillow hard as tears stung his eyes and renewed his struggles to get free from the pain. All moving around did, however, was shove the blonde's member deeper into him and cause him more pain. He yelped a few times into the pillow as the older boy started pumping away into him, but other than that, kept quiet and still, hoping for the pain to end soon.

"Goddamn, no wonder he wants you for himself," Krad groaned, shoving himself into the boy's tight hole, "You're tight as shit."

He thrust in harder with each movement of his hips and soon Daisuke could feel blood trickling down his leg. A surge of something other than pain rocketed through him, but he was scared and numb and unable to feel anything of pleasure at that point. As if it weren't enough, Krad picked up the pace, moving not only more roughly now, but faster. He slammed into Daisuke with no regard to the crying boy under him and moaned again (softly, as to not alert anyone passing by) as the heat and friction built up to an unbearable level.

Daisuke felt sick when the warm cum flooded through him. He felt every drop of it fill him and all he could do was bite back sobs and shake as Krad pulled out of him and flung the pillow away from his face.

Krad surveyed his victim, who had instinctively curled up in a ball, wincing and hiding himself as best he could, and chuckled. "See, now, if you'd just agreed to leave, we wouldn't have had this problem." Daisuke didn't reply, but just buried his face deeper into his arms. The blonde scoffed and zipped his pants back up, turning away from the mess that was Daisuke, "You've got two days to get out. If I see you again after that, this will seem like a walk in the park. Understand?"

Once again, Daisuke stayed silent, and Krad took that as an agreement. He turned, and without another word, left the redhead to think the recent events over.

---

At dinner, Dark looked around the table and then turned to Krad, "Have you seen Daisuke? I haven't seen him all day."

The blonde tilted his head and shrugged, "He's probably in his room, leave him be."

An eyebrow quirked, "Telling me what to do with my own slaves?"

Krad cursed under his breath-- if Daisuke was still a trembling mess, then Dark would know something had happened. The chances of him suspecting Krad were pretty good as none of his other slaves would dare defy him like that. He sighed, "Then go check on him," he suggested.

After a moment of consideration, the slave owner shrugged and turned back to his meal, "I'll go up later." Krad, relieved, nodded and hooked his arms around his master's neck.

"So, any idea who you're going to choose this year?" It was usually a rhetorical question and Dark would laugh and kiss his slave, mouthing 'you, of course' against his lips.

This time, Dark hesitated and sat his fork down. After a moment, he sighed, "Well, you know, I never gave it much thought. No one's stood out like you have, so it's always been you for sure. But now..."

"Now _Daisuke's _come," Krad sneered, finishing the other boy's sentence for him.

"Yes," Dark stated plainly, "and I won't lie to you, Krad, he's interesting."

"Oh yes," the blonde said in a mocking tone, "he's so sweet and innocent. You like him because he acts like a virgin."

Dark chuckled and shrugged, "It's different for a slave to act so naive."

"But you _know _he isn't, right?" Krad asked, determined to sully Daisuke's name, "He's a dirty, used whore, just like everyone else here."

"Yes, but everyone else _acts _like it, including you," Dark pointed out. Krad sulked at being compared to the rest.

"The boy will only cause you problems, you know," the slave said, "That Satoshi boy wants him back, and he looks determined and ruthless."

"Then let him try something," the purple-haired boy said casually, "I doubt there's a thing he could threaten me with."

"This kid's worth that much trouble to you?"

Dark milled this question over in his head for a few minutes, "Yes," he said finally, "he is."

Krad glared in the direction of the stairs as his master went back to his meal, _"We'll just see how innocent he acts now."_

---

A knock on Daisuke's door made him jump. The last time someone had come to his room, it had ended horribly. Since then, he had passed by Dark with little more than a glance and avoided Krad and as many others as he could totally. It had been a week since that night and even though nothing new had happened, the events still shook him to the core. He had the idea that once he'd started living at Dark's, he would be safe. He had let down his walls and started to become even happy again. Besides, Dark liked him happy, and he wanted to be something his master wanted, for more than one reason.

Now, however, he knew he had been pushing it. He was no longer cheerful around Dark, and only ventured out of his room often enough for his owner to see him and not ask about him. If he had, Krad would know that Daisuke hadn't left yet and the redhead wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen the next time they met.

"Daisuke?" the voice on the other side asked, and said boy realized he hadn't made any indication that he was there.

Hearing that it was none other than Dark, the slave cracked his door open and looked out. He bit his lip before opening the door fully and letting Dark in, "Yes?"

"I haven't seen you much lately," the violet-eyed boy noted, "Is everything alright?"

Daisuke's thoughts immediately went to telling Dark everything-- what Krad had done, how he didn't want to leave, but was scared, and even those underlying thoughts he'd been having of wanting to see Satoshi again. He knew he couldn't say a word, though, and that if he did, things would go from bad to worse somehow.

Finally, he nodded slowly, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Dark looked him up and down, "You haven't been to dinner in a week, are you sure?"

The redhead nibbled on his lower lip before blinking as Dark shut the door. He tensed slightly and stepped back, "Uh... y-yeah, of course."His nerves were going haywire and it was all he could do to keep from shaking.

The slave owner frowned and took a step toward the younger boy, who immediately took another step back. "Daisuke," Dark said again, "you know you can-"

"There's nothing wrong," he said quickly and firmly, "I promise, I just... haven't been feeling all that great, a little sick to my stomach. It's nothing."

"Then why do you keep moving away from me?" Dark wondered.

"I..." Daisuke frowned and said nothing more. He had no reason that he could give. The real reason was that he didn't want to be touched, not by anyone, but he couldn't tell Dark that.

Dark sighed and sat on the edge of the young boy's bed, "It's Krad, isn't it?"

Daisuke froze and stared at his master for a moment, "Why... why would you say something like that?" he asked shakily.

"It's clear he has quite a distaste for you, and I wouldn't put it past him to do you harm." The purple head shook, "What did he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the slave said softly, feeling ashamed.

"He's doing this so I'll get rid of you, I know," Dark said after a moment of silence.

Daisuke bit his lip and then spoke again, "I...I think Satoshi-kun is behind it.  
" He hadn't wanted to believe it, but he knew how his friend was, and if Daisuke had hurt him badly enough, he might be out of sorts enough to go to Krad.

"That Hiwatari brat?" Dark asked, wrinkling his nose, "Some friend."

"It's not like that!" the redhead said desperately, "He is, he's always been really nice to me, but I told him..."

"What?" the older boy wondered when he said nothing more.

"I told him I wanted to stay here. He asked me to go back to his home with him, that he'd buy me from you if he had to. I told him no, and I think I upset him."

_"Krad would prey on that weakness easily," _Dark thought to himself, sighing. He looked to Daisuke again, "Are you really alright?"

After a moment, Daisuke slowly shook his head, "I don't think so," he whispered, "It's nothing that hasn't happened before, but..."

"It's alright," his master said soothingly, reaching a hand out to pull him into his lap. Daisuke tensed, but Dark wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head, "Shh, don't worry. As long as I'm here, I won't let him hurt you, alright?"

Daisuke nodded slowly and buried his face in Dark's neck, "You won't get rid of me, will you?"

Dark blinked, taken back by the question, "Of course not," he assured the younger one, "You're not the one at fault, it'd be wrong to punish you for it, wouldn't it?"

The messy-haired boy nodded again and closed his eyes, shifting closer to his master. For the first time in a week (what felt like forever separated from the rest of the world in his room), Daisuke felt butterflies in his stomach and a blush covering his face. Even after what Krad did, his feelings for Dark resurfaced with the most simple words and the tiniest touches.

---

"Satoshi-sama?" Risa asked, knocking on her master's bedroom door.

"What is it?" a slightly annoyed voice asked from inside.

"There's... someone here to see you," she said softly, glancing down as Satoshi opened his door.

"Who?" he asked, feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Your father," she replied, "I told him to leave, but he refuses."

Satoshi's icy blue eyes became even colder and he walked past the slave calmly. As he passed through the living room Saehara look up and blinked, giving a mock shiver, "Jeez," he muttered to Riku, "Who needs a freezer? We can just stick the frozen stuff directly _on _him."

Riku snickered slightly, but kept from laughing too loudly, not wanting to draw her master's attention at the moment.

At the door, Satoshi stared at the man he knew so well, yet knew so little about. The older one chuckled as if the two were sharing a joke and adjusted his glasses slightly, "Satoshi, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other."

"Not long enough," the younger boy replied coldly, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back," his father said, a more serious expression now lining his face, "I want you to forget about this meager little existence you've led here and come back home."

"Home?" the bluenette scoffed, "I have no home with you. You simply want me to come back and run your business for you again, or better yet, work for you and your twisted little company."

"Is it so much to want my son back home?" the elder asked.

"Is it so much to want to stay as far away from you as possible?" Satoshi retorted, "I refuse to come back for such a purpose. Not after what you've done."

"That boy is no good for you," his father said harshly, "He'll only cause you trouble and grief."

"And you'll do me worse," the bespectacled boy replied, "You'll do nothing but use me until you're done and then cast me off again."

"Sacrifices are necessary for progress, as soon as you see that-"

"I don't _want _progress," Satoshi growled, "I want my best friend back. It's because of _you _that I lost him and because of _you _that I don't have him now."

"Such a child, still," the older man sighed, "Do not blame your faults on me."

"Then don't try to push your responsibilities off on _me_." Satoshi shook his head, "If I'm such a child, then I'll do you no good, now will I?"

"You may be immature, but you are skilled in what many, many others lack."

"I refuse your proposition," the younger boy stated, "Do not approach me about it again. In fact, don't approach me at all. I want nothing to do with you."

"You'll regret this," the older one promised, "Goodbye for now, Satoshi." With that, and under Satoshi's cold gaze, he turned and departed from the house.

"Talk about tense," Saehara commented, having watched the entire conversation from around the corner.

"Remind me again what business my personal life is of yours," Satoshi said, turning to face his slave.

Saehara sweatdropped, "No business at all,"he said, "Carry on."

The blue-haired boy shook his head and walked back to his room. It was still three weeks until he'd see Daisuke again, and three weeks until he could claim him as his own.

* * *

What a bastard his father is, eh? But bastard fathers tend to be common, no clue why, but they're everywhere. Krad's a bastard, too, but he's hot, so he's excused. Poor Daisuke, though, he just has no chance. With Krad _and _Satoshi trying to get him away from Dark? Wonder if his Dark-sama will remain as powerful as he seems, or if he'll end up back with a very pissy Satoshi. At this point.. yeah, I have no idea. Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Betrayed and Broken

Hello, there. I'd advise just hitting the previous chapter button now so you can remember what the hell is going on in this fic. Enjoy!

Doreiku: XDDD, well, I don't think that'll be happening now since _someone _pissed dear Dark off just a little too much... but perhaps he could make it up to him. And SatoshiSaehara, hm? I could probably work that in for you. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: XD, and we must obey the tail. Krad is a bastard, but it's why we love him. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Daisuke awoke the next morning a bit cold and lonely. He had fallen asleep wrapped in Dark's arms, but now his master was nowhere to be seen. Or, seeing as how he still had his eyes closed, felt. A rustling sound near his door drew his attention, and finally Daisuke opened up his fiery eyes. Those same red orbs widened in surprise and panic at the smirking blonde leaning in his doorway.

Krad chuckled as the younger boy withdrew into himself. "If only I was here to do you harm," he commented, "Though, I suppose I am, in a sense."

"Go away," Daisuke said, thought not defiantly at all. It was more a whispered plead to be able to feel safe in his own room.

"But you have company," the golden-eyed boy said, "I'm just here to relay a message."

"Company?" Who could possibly come to see Daisuke? Who did Daisuke even _know_? Being born into slavery, you didn't pick up many friends that could just come over to see you.

Krad chuckled, "And it's not Satoshi-kun."

Daisuke frowned, _"How close are they?" _Then again, this _was _Krad-- chances were he didn't know the meaning of respect or formality unless he was around Dark. "Who is it, then?"

"Why don't you come out back and see?" the blonde suggested and before the redhead could ask why his visitor was out back and not at the front door, Krad disappeared down the hall.

---

Gathering his wits about him and making his way out back, Daisuke looked around the lush yard. It was rather simple and had no extravagant gardens; the only major expense was a ivory fountain in the middle of a cross-shaped marble walkway. Still, for as simple as it was, it provided a wonderful atmosphere and had plenty of place for anything you could possibly want to do in a yard.

Looking around, however, Daisuke did notice that there was one thing missing-- his mystery guest. The thought that Krad had lied to him fluttered through his head, but what would the point be?

"Hello?" he asked to the silent yard, feeling very foolish when he knew no reply would come.

Surprisingly enough, a man stepped forth from behind the large fountain. His square-framed glasses reflected the morning sun, but failed to hide his malicious smirk that reminded Daisuke way too much of Krad's. The man slowly stepped out in the open, watching Daisuke's every move closely.

"Hello, dear Daisuke-kun."

His voice sent chills down Daisuke's spine and made the redhead want to retreat. However, as he attempted to do just that, he bumped into another body. Looking back, he confirmed that he was definitely in trouble-- Krad was at one end, and Kei at the other.

"Here he is," Krad said, pushing the smaller boy toward Kei, "As promised. Now, take him and leave."

A strong hand clamped down on Daisuke's head, holding him still by his hair, "But of course, this bait should be perfect."

_"Bait?" _Daisuke thought, frowning, _"He's planning something with Satoshi-kun..." _

"Uh oh," Krad mocked, "He looks worried, seems the boy's got some sort of brain working in there."

A familiar voice calling out for Krad from inside the house alerted the three that Dark was close. Daisuke immediately went to call for his master, but Kei quickly backhanded him, "If you know what's good for you, you'll use that brain to know when to shut up."

Krad chuckled at the small whimper and turned back to the house, "I'll make sure Dark-sama doesn't see a thing, just leave quickly." A confirming nod sent the blonde back inside, and Daisuke alone with his old friend's father.

---

"There you are," Dark sighed as Krad entered the door that led from the kitchen out to the back yard, "Where have you been?"

The blonde shrugged and hooked his arms around his master's neck, "Just taking a walk. Something you needed?"

An eyebrow quirked, "Yes, actually. Where is Daisuke?"

Krad blinked and expertly feigned confusion, "Why would I know where he is? He's your slave, after all."

"Don't screw with me, Krad," Dark snapped-- a side rarely shown around his favorite slave.

The attitude change didn't faze the sadist, but he was put on edge. "But Dark-sama, I always let you do the screwing."

Purple eyes narrowed and a hand came up to smack Krad in the head, "I'm serious, where is he? I know you've been messing with him, and I have to warn you that this is _not _the way to get on my good side."

Krad stared at the dark-haired boy for a moment, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Dark was mad. No, Dark wasn't just mad, Dark was _pissed_. At Krad! What had _he _done? Other than rape Daisuke and get him carted off to some creepy older guy's place to be used in a devious plot against his best friend... but that's not a lot, right? So why was Dark so upset?

"Dark-sama, I told you, I don't know where he is. You don't need to get so upset."

"He didn't tell me the details of what you did to him, but he was scared stiff when I finally talked to him. You're going to stand here and tell me I don't need to be upset? There's always been a fear of you among the others, I know, but I never thought you'd actually-"

"I never did before," Krad interrupted.

"Do _not _interrupt me when I'm speaking to you," Dark growled, "You are seriously forgetting your place. You were my favorite, yes, but that does not make you invincible."

Krad tugged on a silk ribbon tied loosely around his neck, "Actually, for the next three weeks, it does. And if I'm as good as gone, anyway, I'm taking down everyone I can with me."

"That ribbon only protects you from being sold, nothing else."

Krad waved a hand, "So what are you going to do to me? Beat me? Lock me outside like a dog? Starve me? Be just like everyone else? If that's the case, then I'll just leave."

"You belong to me, you're not allowed to just leave." Dark shook his head and rubbed his temples, "You're such a headache."

Krad smirked and kissed Dark's cheek, "And you say I'm the masochist."

Dark simply glared and pushed his slave away, "I don't care what you are, leave me alone."

"You know, you were fun at first, but this has come to be more work than it is rewarding." The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "I've always chosen my own way and done things how I pleased. I'm a slave by choice and I'm yours by choice."

"You're mine because you're lucky," Dark corrected him, "You're mine because I say so and you're mine because I keep to my word unlike _some _of us."

"You still think you control me, don't you?"

"And I will until I see any proof that I don't," the owner assured him. If there was one thing Dark did not appreciate was his authority threatened.

"So, did you ever find your dear Daisuke?" The look of hatred and restrained anger on Dark's face made Krad grin-- he might have once complied with the boy's wishes, but not since his wishes were what Krad didn't want.

"Get out." Purple eyes watched as Krad waved a hand, and without a word, headed outside. Despite wanting to be rid of him, Dark had cornered himself: He wouldn't allow Krad to simply run away, and being a man of his word, he wouldn't sell him off before the year was up. Still, three more weeks with Krad could prove to be difficult.

"He knows how to make you angry, doesn't he?" an empty voice asked from the stairway. Dark glanced up to see Argentine standing there, head tilted and eyes watching carefully.

"It's not hard to tell a person's weakness when they wear their heart on their sleeve," the taller boy pointed out.

Seemingly not hearing him, Argentine frowned slightly, "But I think I was wrong."

Dark quirked an eyebrow, "About what?"

"I thought Krad loved you, he always seemed so possessive of you, but he just wanted your attention and favor. That isn't what it means to love...right?" As always, Argentine spoke a million truths without realizing he said anything.

He was so much like a child that Dark couldn't help but feel a certain softness in his heart for him. He ruffled the mess of dirty-blonde hair and chuckled, "No, it's certainly not, but Krad isn't exactly the type to love... he's more the type to use."

"Use?" the slave repeated, "Use how?"

"He sees something he wants, and he uses whatever and whoever he has to in order to gain it for himself. In this case, he wanted me. He was fine while he had me, but..."

"Now he's afraid he'll lose you?" Argentine wondered.

"You think he's afraid?"Afraid wasn't the word anyone would use for Krad, and yet Argentine hadn't hesitated to use it at all. Dark's immediate thoughts were that the boy still knew nothing of emotion and couldn't comprehend fear fully, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the one who had no knowledge of emotions at all might be the one to best understand them.

"Isn't that what people do when they're afraid? They threaten those that make them afraid so that they'll back down. They react without thinking and lash out at what terrifies them."

Dark thought over these words and thought how ridiculous it was to be taking lessons in life from someone who claimed to not feel. He shook his head, "The way you talk, Krad would be afraid of Daisuke. Logic aside, there's no way that's possible."

Argentine let a fond smile slip over his lips, "But Dark-sama, Krad isn't afraid of Daisuke, Krad is afraid of what Daisuke can do."

It was absolutely insane. _Krad_, the most violent and twisted person to ever come into existence, be afraid of _Daisuke_, the most timid and gentle boy Dark had ever met? And yet, Argentine's words made impossible sense. _"But if that's the case, then Krad won't stop at anything to get rid of Daisuke, and he won't be satisfied until I forget about him completely." _

"But you should know that someone has taken Daisuke."

Dark's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed, "What?"

Undaunted by the aggressive attitude, Argentine simply nodded, "A man came a bit ago and took him. I didn't recognize him, but Daisuke seemed to." He looked almost thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "And Krad was there as well, he seemed to have spoken with the man beforehand."

"Krad is pushing my patience... what did this man look like?" He doubted he'd do much good with just features, but it was better than nothing.

"Hm... well-groomed, glasses, middle-aged, kind of a cold personality and...hm...evil looking."

Dark sweatdropped, _"Evil looking?" _It was certainly an interesting way to describe someone, but it was also enormously unhelpful. "Why didn't you do anything or tell me sooner?"

"I came down as soon as I saw what was happening, but I waited until you and Krad were done talking." He tilted his head, "Should I not have?"

"Waited until we were...it _just _happened?" Argentine nodded, "So he was distracting me." This time, Krad _had _crossed the line; not only had he gone against his master, he personally took actions against him. No doubt he had at least some part in planning the whole thing, and Dark wouldn't be surprised if he had been the mastermind behind it all.

A knock on the front door alerted the two and Dark glanced to Argentine, "Get that. Whoever it is, tell them to go away, I don't wish to be bothered." The blonde nodded and left Dark to think on his own.

---

"Dark-sama says he doesn't wish to see anyone," he repeated for the third time.

The male opposite him sighed in an annoyed manner, "Then I want to speak to Krad."

Argentine shook his head again, "Slaves aren't allowed to receive visitors unless Dark-sama approves it, and he doesn't want to be bothered."

"I don't _care _what Dark wants," the visitor snapped, "If he wants anything, it's to keep Daisuke safe, which won't happen if things are going the way they are."

"He's aware of that, seeing as how Daisuke-kun has been taken."

The stranger frowned slightly, though didn't seem alarmed by the news, "Taken by who? Don't tell me Krad has something to do with this."

Argentine nodded, "Krad-san was there with them, he seemed to have struck a deal with the man. I don't know who he is, but I believe Daisuke-kun did."

This time, the boy did look troubled. "What did the man look like?"

"I really shouldn't be giving out this information," Argentine said.

"I think I know who it is, wouldn't Dark want to know _that_? I think he could make an exception to the no visitors rule if his visitor knew where Daisuke was, don't you think?"

The slave considered this for a moment before nodding, "It would seem that Dark-sama perhaps...cares for Daisuke-kun, in which case he would want to know where he is."

"Then let me in to see him." Argentine nodded once again and stepped to the side as the other boy quickly strode inside and, upon being informed where Dark was, went straight to the kitchen, scanning the entire room.

However, the only boy that was there to greet him had a set of shimmering golden eyes and a malicious smirk across his face, "You're a bit too late, Hiwatari-kun."

"Krad," Satoshi growled, narrowing his eyes, "Where is Daisuke?"

The blonde simply shrugged, as if Satoshi were asking where the remote was, "No clue, though I'd assume somewhere with Hiwatari-san."

_"So my father _did _take him." _Whatever Kei was planning, wasn't going to be good for anyone. Well, perhaps Krad, but that was generally never good for anyone, either. "Where is Dark?"

"Hm..." Krad looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think that I can release that information to a visitor, especially one Dark-sama doesn't trust or like all that much."

"You're the one he shouldn't trust," the bluenette shot back.

"Yes, yes, we all know that," Krad sighed and waved a hand, "Now, to deal with you... Argentine-kun?"

Being beckoned, the boy entered the kitchen, though he walked with a wary air as he saw the two boys together, "Yes?"

"Go inform Dark-sama that there's an intruder in the house that refuses to leave. Tell him I'll take care of it, if he wishes."

Argentine glanced between Satoshi and Krad, "He says he knows where Daisuke-kun's kidnaper is."

"Of course he does, he's in alliance with him."

"_What_?" Satoshi glared, "I am not, I want that man dead more than anyone else. You were the one conspiring with him."

"Face it, you're his son. No matter what you say, you'd still do what you had to in order to protect him. If it meant him or Daisuke, you'd choose your family. Anyone with any sense would." A glance was sent to Argentine, "I'm sure Dark-sama explained to you the importance and feelings that come with family, right? Even if one says they hate their family, the underlying love that they felt at once is still there, and would resurface at vital moments."

When Argentine confirmed that Dark had explained such mannerism to him, Satoshi frowned again, "That's not true. It might be the norm, but he is _not _a father to me."

"Blood ties are much stronger than you'd think," Krad pointed out, "Even if you don't believe it."

"He does not share my blood. I'm adopted."

Krad hesitated and Argentine glanced between the two again. He seemed uncertain of whose side to take and whether or not to tell Dark if a friend or foe had entered the house. Krad soon recovered and shook his head, "So what? You're adopted, big deal, he still raised you, that's what counts."

"He hardly raised me, he was never any kind of parent and I'll never accept him as one."

"Really now?" Krad chuckled and leaned in to the bluenette, "Then why do you still call him father?"

This time, it was Satoshi who hesitated, and a quick 'habit' was muttered before he cast his gaze away. No one, not even the boy himself, was really sure if Krad's words had any merit. The only thing Satoshi was absolutely sure of was that even if he wanted to protect his father, he wanted to protect Daisuke that much more.

"See?" Krad asked, looking to Argentine, "He can't even deny that he has affection for the man. Can you really trust him?"

"That's enough," another voice entered the room, cold and unforgiving. Krad barely recognized it at first until he turned to see his master, glaring at him and Satoshi both. "I won't have either of you trying to convince Argentine to aid you. If you want to convince me, do it yourselves."

Being motioned over, Argentine walked to Dark and leaned, a bit uncomfortably, into the embrace. Krad simply sneered, "Fine, if you want to believe some stranger that could very well be working with the person that took your precious Daisuke, then be my guest. See if I care at all."

Dark watched as Krad stormed out of the kitchen and released his slave, tousling his hair, _"Still can't stand to see me show affection to anyone but him."_

Satoshi shook his head, "Dark-san, I know what Krad said, but-"

"Krad's a liar and will twist things to suit him, I know," Dark finished easily, "And the fact that he's family has nothing to do with it, trust me, I'm well aware."

A bit relieved, Satoshi nodded, "I know where he lives."

"Well, I'd hope so, he _is _your father, after all."

Ice blue eyes rolled, "If you're going to be sarcastic, I won't help you."

"Alright, alright," Dark sighed, "So where does he live?"

"I'll do better than tell you," Satoshi said, heading for the front door, "I'll show you."

* * *

This chapter took soo long to write it isn't even funny anymore. x-x, usually it'll take me a couple days to get past writer's block/laziness and write around work. This chapter took me a week. I tried to make it long enough for you not to kill me, though, so hopefully it'll hold you off until I get around to the next chapter. And no, I haven't forgotten Satoshi's bitterness at Daisuke or Dark. Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. To Hell and Back Again

Well, this chapter isn't too long. Not as long as I would have liked, anyway, but it's not painfully short either, I don't think. And there's just about everyone in this chapter, too. Dark, Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi, Kei, Argentine, Takeshi, Riku, and Risa I think. XD, certainly a lot happens, so enjoy!

sheens142: XD, yay, now you get to join the rest in the fun waiting! Hm... more DarkDaisuke, hm? I somehow think I can manage that XD, it is a DarkDaisuke fic, after all. Argentine is very odd, but I adore him. Thanks for reviewing!

Noke Cat: XDD, which part, I wonder... thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Aww... well, don't worry, you get to laugh at him in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Wyrdling: Well, we can certainly hope, can't we? And much drama, yes, but hopefully also some humor/fluff/smut/othernondramathings. Thanks for reviewing!

hunted-snark: Alright, but I must warn you, it'll just leave you wanting more (hopefully). Thanks for reviewing!

fan girl 666: Glad you like the fic so far, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"So, why are you helping?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A logical one, seeing as how the last time you came by, you stormed out apparently pissed at both Daisuke-kun and myself."

Satoshi sighed and glanced to his side. When he had agreed to show Dark where he figured Daisuke was being kept, he hadn't expected to have to have a real conversation with the slave owner. "And I'm still upset with both of you."

Dark rolled his eyes, "Which is why I asked why are you helping. If you're not doing it for me and you're not doing it for Daisuke-"

"You're wrong," Satoshi interrupted, "I was mad at Daisuke-kun, and I still am, but that doesn't mean I want him to be kept by my father. No one deserves that kind of punishment."

"I don't get why you're so upset with Daisuke-kun, he hasn't done anything wrong." Dark wasn't exactly one to jump to another's defense, but he couldn't stand misinformed idiots who wouldn't listen to the truth if it kicked them in the ass.

"He chose you over me. You, who he barely even knows, over me, his best friend. I don't get it, what's so great about you, anyway?"

The purple-haired boy shrugged, "When Daisuke came to me, he wasn't exactly like all the others. He wasn't loud or ignorant, but he wasn't timid and afraid, he was just... quiet, I guess. Usually, I'll just leave them alone and let them settle in on their own, but Daisuke was..."

"Different," Satoshi finished for him, "I know."

Dark nodded and folded his arms behind his head, "So I never really asked Daisuke-kun... what's the story between you two?"

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Satoshi wondered, "It's like me asking the deal with you and Krad-san."

"Krad's my slave, there is no deal, and for your information, Daisuke-kun is my slave as well, he doesn't get a personal life if I decide it."

Ice blue eyes narrowed, "He's not a thing, you know." He shook his head and turned his attention back forward, muttering under his breath, "I should have known... and to think I toyed with the thought that you were different."

"Pardon?" Dark growled, "You spoke as if you know me."

"I know your kind," Satoshi shot back, "that's close enough."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a slave owner as well? What makes you so special?"

"I'm not a pig that thinks he can control someone just because he has more money than them."

This time, Dark was the one to glare, "You'd do well not to speak about things you don't know."

"And you'd do well to not speak about my friend as if he's a thing without feelings."

Silence fell over the two, though Dark was ready to go into another round with the younger boy. Just as he was about to retort once more, Satoshi raised a hand to silence him, his eyes trained on a sight ahead of him. Dark looked up to see a large, looming house in their path. It looked old and was mostly hidden by trees and bushes, all of which had a dark gloom to them.

"Talk about ominous," Dark muttered under his breath, "Your old man lives here?"

"Don't call him that," Satoshi snapped, "If you're speaking of Kei, then yes, he does."

"Oh, sure, you can call him 'father'," the purple-haired boy rolled his eyes, "but if someone else tries to-"

"Just shut up and come on," Satoshi interrupted, walking ahead.

Dark sighed and shrugged to himself before following the shorter boy up the grassy pathway that led to the front door. "So why do I get the feeling that he won't just hand him over?"

"He will," the bespectacled boy answered easily, though it was a confirmation of dread more than certainty.

Dark regarded the other boy carefully for a moment before shrugging to himself, _"As long as I get Daisuke back, I couldn't care less what happens to the rest of them."_

---

"He's been gone for a while, hasn't he?" Takeshi murmured, gazing out a window down a long and winding path.

"Hiwatari-sama has only been gone for a day," Riku reminded him, "He's been gone much longer than that before."

The brunette sighed, "Yeah, but it feels different this time."

"How? He did the same thing he always does when he leaves." Which was basically walk out the door, saying 'I'll be back.'

"I just miss him, alright?"

Riku blinked and Risa, who was sitting next to her, mimicked the action, "You miss him?" the elder twin asked, "You miss... Hiwatari-sama?"

Saehara looked to the twins and a faint blush rose to his cheeks, "Well... maybe. So what? Isn't it natural?"

"Nothing about Hiwatari-sama is natural," Riku reminded him, rolling her eyes, "and he's a cold prick to us all anyway, why would you miss that?"

"He's not," the boy muttered, "Not all the time, anyway."

The twins raised an eyebrow at their fellow slave and then glanced to each other.

"Have you ever seen him be nice?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"So he's insane?"

"Probably."

"Or a masochist."

"Might be."

"Stop it," Saehara said firmly, "I'm not a masochist or insane." Though, he wasn't too sure himself about the former quality. After all, he did take as much abuse as Satoshi could dish out.

_**Flashback**_

_"Damn," Saehara hissed, gripping the sheets and forcing himself to lay still, "do you have to be so rough."_

_"Shut up before I gag you," Satoshi hissed between panted breaths, shoving himself in deeper. Daisuke's words were still resounding through his head. _

_**"But, Dark-sama-"**_

"Dark-sama, Dark-sama, Dark-sama," _Satoshi growled in his head, digging his nails into Saehara's member, _"It's all about him."

_**"I want you to come back with me."**_

_**"I can't."**_

"Can't. More like you won't." _Another pained gasp escaped Saehara below him, but Satoshi barely heard it; his thoughts consumed by hatred and revenge._

_**"I...I like it here with Dark-sama, he's nice."**_

_Satoshi's nails dug into his slave's wrists as he pounded into the defenseless boy. His head was pounding with thoughts and not even the sweet sensation of cumming into the boy under him gave him a release from his tortured thoughts._

_Takeshi panted and rubbed his bleeding wrist, looking to Satoshi, "I'll take a guess and say it didn't go well."_

_"It's none of your business," Satoshi snapped, "You're not here for a confidant."_

_Takeshi slipped his fingers in between his master's and shrugged, "I know, but still... you should have someone you can talk to."_

_"I did," the bluenette retorted, "and you're not him. The only purpose you serve is to take my mind off of Daisuke-kun and you're not even doing that well."_

"How am I supposed to take his mind off of this kid when he's obsessed with him?" _Takeshi wondered. _

_"Just forget it," Satoshi sighed, "It's useless."_

_Being silently dismissed, Saehara slipped from the bed, pulled his clothes back on and headed for the door. _"I might just be a substitute until he gets who he really wants," _he thought as he retreated to his own room, _"but does that mean it has to be like this?"

_**End Flashback**_

"I think he's brain dead."

"Was his brain ever alive?"

"Risa, that's an idiotic question."

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea."

"That wasn't an idea, that was-"

"Shut up," Takeshi repeated, snapping the girls' attention towards him, "I'm not brain dead, I'm thinking, which is hard to do with you two constantly bickering." With that, the brunette sulked out of the living room."

"Huh," Risa said, "I guess his brain is alive."

---

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon," Kei chuckled, looking across the threshold, "What brings you by, Satoshi? And Dark-san as well?"

"How do you know who I am?" the violet-haired boy demanded.

"What? You haven't figured it out yet?" the older man questioned, tilting his head, "I didn't think he could keep his operations under your careful eye for so long."

"Krad," Dark sighed, frowning slightly. He had tried to make excuses for the blonde's behavior in the past, but there were too many truths to face and they all pointed to one big one: Krad had betrayed him in every way possible.

"Ah, so you aren't a complete idiot, how nice."

"You'd know a thing or two about comple-"

"We're not here to argue," Satoshi reminded Dark, cutting him off. He then turned his icy glare to his adoptive father, "Return Daisuke-kun to Dark-san."

"But why would I give the bait up when I haven't caught the game?" Kei wondered.

Dark looked between father and son for a moment before training his sights on Satoshi, "What is he talking about?"

"I think you already know," the elder Hiwatari stated, "I know Satoshi does."

"If I follow your orders, then you'll return Daisuke-kun," Satoshi confirmed simply.

Kei looked to Dark, "Precisely."

The purple-haired boy studied the boy next to him for a moment before shrugging, "Whatever, I'm just here to get Daisuke-kun back." A horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, however, told him that getting Daisuke out of there without Satoshi wouldn't be so easy.

---

"So this is what you meant to do?" a sandy-haired boy wondered, looking across the kitchen table to a golden-eyed teen.

"Of course," the white-clad boy responded, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really, it doesn't go by the normal standards that were explained to me."

The older boy sighed and leaned across the table, "If there's one thing that you have to know about feelings and relationships, it's that there is no normal standard."

"So causing the one you love distress and pain is as regular as trying to make them happy?" After what should have been a rhetorical question, the amethyst-eyed boy nodded, "Okay."

"Idiot," Krad muttered, then sighed again, "Look, Argentine-kun, I can't be content with Dark-sama like he is. Yes, I love him, but I also want to make him suffer."

"Why?"

"If it's not obvious..." Krad then considered the fact that not much _was _obvious to Argentine.

"All of those times I talked about hurting Dark-sama, you acted like you never wanted him to be hurt," the sandy-haired boy stated, "Why, if you were just planning on hurting him yourself."

"I didn't want him to be hurt," Krad confirmed, "by anyone _but _me."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that, right?"

Argentine nodded, "I know."

The golden-eyed teen hung his head in defeat. Nothing else could wear him out, but certainly a conversation with Argentine could. "Listen, Dark-sama has had many slaves that he's screwed, some good, some bad, fact is there's been a lot. If I leave here or die here or whatever and all he has to remember me by is a good night in bed, then I'll just fade into the scenery with a hundred others."

"So... making him suffer...he'll remember you?"

"Exactly. No one ever forgets someone who wronged them so badly. I betrayed him many times over, he won't forget this or me."

Argentine tilted his head and studied Krad for a moment before speaking, "You're an idiot."

Krad blinked a couple times before narrowing his eyes, "An idiot? _You_, who understand nothing, calls _me _an idiot?"

"Yes, you're an idiot. You say I don't understand anything, but it seems understanding emotions only makes you blind to them."

The older boy sighed, "Fine, I'll bite... what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Do you really think you were Dark-sama's favorite because you were the best in bed? It doesn't work like that. You said yourself that he's had plenty of lovers, so why would a particularly good one be enough to keep you in his favor for so long? He's said many times about how different you are from everyone else, that's why he likes you and that's why he'd remember you."

The two sat there for a minute, simply looking at each other. Argentine's words rang through Krad's head like a gong. _"That's why he likes you and that's why he'd remember you." _It wouldn't be this that Dark would reflect on, he'd never remember Krad's evil deeds; not like he would his good ones. He would remember that Krad never backed down from him, that Krad was always the one he could depend on, that Krad was always alike him in so many ways. He wouldn't remember one, very large, very idiotic, very horrible mistake that Krad made. However, it would be enough to get Krad sold and forgotten.

The blonde banged his head into the table, "Fuck."

* * *

XDD, aw, Krad messed up. That's nothing really new, though. See? He wasn't _evil_, just...stupid and misunderstood. And it took Argentine, who I'm beginning to love, to make him see that. Argentine's just too much fun not to love and he and Krad together crack me up for no reason at all. Just as a side note, the SatoshiTakeshi was a semi-request from a reviewer o.o, Doreiku, I think... but I might be wrong x-x. Anyway, that was for her (or them or...whoever asked for it) and may or may not come back to haunt me later in the fic. Whole bunch of seriousness and drama with the Satoshi/Kei/Daisuke/Dark scenario there, and I wanted to lighten it up, so that's basically why I threw Argentine and Krad in there. Anyway, now that I've ranted about completely nothing for way too long, I'll just say I hope you enjoyed! 


	8. Trading Alliances

Kind of a short chapter for the hell wait I put you all through, but it's...well, it's not really action-packed... and few things happen... it's a filler chapter x-x. Enjoy it, anyway? Good!

Doreiku: XD, maybe if you're a good girl, they'll have more in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

killah-sama: Aw, really? I love Argentine to death, which... is why I'm abusing the use of his minor character self to fill in the empty spaces in chapters. XDD, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Daisuke-kun, you have company," Kei called to a door. He waited a few minutes before the door creaked open and Daisuke peered out into the hallway.

"I don't want any visitors," he whispered lowly. Even if it was someone coming to rescue him, he knew that Kei would demand something in exchange for his release.

Kei sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately," he said, reaching into the room and grabbing the boy out, "you don't get a choice."

Daisuke thought to refuse, but knew that it would end in more violence and pain; two things Daisuke was definitely not a fan of. Glancing away, he allowed himself to be led to the entrance of the house, freedom mere meters away. Yet, between himself and the door stood the only two people he could want to see at that moment.

"Dark-sama... Satoshi-kun..."

"Here he is," the eldest of the group stated, "good as new. Now, then, about our agreement..." he trailed off and flickered a glance towards Satoshi.

"Agreement?" Daisuke repeated, looking between Satoshi and the man at his side, "What agreement?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Dark answered quickly, reaching out and pulling the redhead close to him, "Are you ready to go?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at the treatment of his old friend, but was halted from reacting by Kei, who ruffled his hair with what could only be defined as an evil smirk. "Dark-san, a pleasure doing business with you."

Said boy ignored the man and turned to leave, Daisuke's arm still firm in his grasp. He had hopes that the redhead wouldn't throw a fit, but the boy stood his ground. "N0," he muttered, "I don't want to go without Satoshi-kun."

"We're not getting a big choice," Dark sighed, "It's you or him, and I choose you."

"Daisuke-kun," Satoshi said, catching the boy's attention, "Don't worry about me too much, I can hold my own against an old man like him."

Kei said nothing, but Daisuke saw a confident gleam in his cold eyes. The redhead frowned and looked back to Dark when his arm was tugged on. "I don't want to," he plead.

Dark shook his head and placed a kiss the boy's forehead, "We don't always get our way. Now, come on, this isn't up for discussion."

"You've gotten what you want," Kei said, cutting through the soft and desperate atmosphere with his voice, "So get out of here before I inform the authorities that I have two trespassers on my property."

"No," Daisuke said, a little more heartbroken than before, as Dark led him out the door.

"He has no intention of saving you to make that boy happy," the bluenette's father told him.

Satoshi shrugged slightly and continued to fix his gaze on the door, "I had no intention of hoping he would."

---

"If you have something to say, then say it."

Daisuke simply shook his head and glanced behind him for the hundredth time. He was worried about Satoshi, but more importantly, he was upset that Dark so easily left his friend behind. _"I thought he wanted me to be happy... so why would he let Satoshi-kun stay just like that?" _

"There was nothing I could do," Dark informed him, "I'm not about to go back on a deal and cause more problems for you and myself when that man has every right to keep his son if he wishes."

Another head shake. Daisuke wasn't so much angry at Dark as he was hurt, and even then he was a little relieved that he was freed from his prison. With that relief, though, came regret-- regret that Satoshi wasn't free as well.

"Will you say something, already?" the purple-haired boy demanded, "You being so quiet is bugging me."

"I don't have much to say," Daisuke muttered, "I'm just thinking."

"You're upset," Dark guessed before sighing, "Look, I understand, but you have to realize-"

"Don't," Daisuke cut him off, something he had never done before and would never do in any normal situation, "I know you were just trying to get me out safe, but I'm worried about Satoshi-kun. It's not your fault, but..."

"You think I could have tried harder," the slave owner finished. Daisuke agreed with another small nod and Dark shook his head once more. "There's nothing I can do now," the owner stated once more, trying to convince himself as much as he was Daisuke, "I'm sure Hiwatari-kun will be fine."

---

Dark expected, when he walked in through the door, to be met with a very disgruntle and seething Krad. If ever there had been a time when he was so wrong, he couldn't remember it; instead of walking into Krad, the two came face to face with a solemn (as always) Argentine.

"Is something wrong?" Dark wondered, not waiting for an answer and instead walking past the boy into the living room.

Argentine followed behind dutifully and tilted his head, "Not really."

Dark quirked an eyebrow and studied the boy, "You don't look so certain."

Argentine's eyes held an air of confusion about them, as they often did, and made him appear much less intelligent than he had proven himself to be. It was anyone's guess what was going on inside his head, but that was one thing that kept him so interesting.

"Well," he said quietly, half-thinking to himself, "Krad-san left a little while ago."

Dark's immediate reaction was to frown and demand where the blonde had went, but instead he simply shook his head. "I couldn't care less what he does anymore."

Argentine nodded an agreement, but Daisuke looked to his master, "You aren't worried about him?"

Dark glanced to the boy at his side, "After what he did to you, can you say you really are?"

Much to the purple-haired boy's surprise, the younger boy nodded slightly, "I know I shouldn't be, but... Krad-san means a lot to you, or at least he did; even if you're angry at him, you shouldn't make harsh actions based on one slip-up."

The words made sense enough, but Dark still refused to believe them. Seeing Daisuke's struggle, Argentine offered a few words, "Krad-san left right after he realized that what he was doing wouldn't achieve the desired results. He left looking for you."

This time, Dark did frown, _"So he's headed to Hiwatari-san's house." _He realized that Kei would do nothing to Krad (the two _did _have a deal, after all), but the chance of Krad returning to his old self did still remain.

"Then he'll come right back, right?" Daisuke asked, "Once he realizes you're not there?"

Dark nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm sure he will."

---

"Damn you," Kei hissed, glaring at the boy in front of him, "Get out of here and return to your master."

Krad tilted his head before playing a grin across his face, "Now, now, Hiwatari-san, that's not very nice to say to someone you're in alliance with."

"Don't play at that, Krad," the greying man threatened, "you're never in alliance with anyone but yourself and you never have been."

"So I stick to my own side," the blonde shrugged, "The fact is, I only ever agreed to help you to get Dark-sama's attention."

"You're an idiot."

Krad considered this before nodding, "So it seems. Regardless, I need to make it up to him somehow, and right now, you're the most desirable option."

"Forget it," Kei said sternly, "You'll get nothing from me."

"Oh?" the blonde wondered, stepping in closer to the man, "In that case, I'll just have to take it."

* * *

So finally Krad's acting right...ish. XD, he can't act completely right or something would be wrong. Well, not a whole lot happened in this chapter. However, the time for Dark to decide who he's keeping and who he's throwing out is approaching quickly. I'm also pretty sure the fic will end with his decision, since that's... basically what it's all about. I don't want to just drag it on past the point where it should have stopped. Hope you enjoyed! 


	9. Back Again and Way Too Fast

There's a pretty hefty rant at the end of this chapter in the notes, so be prepared for that. XD, it's not about anyone or anything, it's just a little explanation of how I'm going to be attempting to write this fic and sort of a little insight on how Dark and Daisuke's relationship is going to be going. There is a bit of progress in that area this chapter. Also, I'm whoring out the poll in my profile because I want people to vote on it. So, if you haven't (which you probably haven't) please do go check it out, it'll be very helpful. Obviously, it won't be helpful if you lie, so be honest XD. Enjoy!

Doreiku: XDD, or maybe Dark since, you know.. he's Daisuke's master. Either way, Daisuke needs to be put in his place. Which, ironically enough, he sort of is in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Noke Neko: Oh dear, hatred. Well, let me (try to) explain why I'm having Krad act this way. In this certain scenario, Krad bases pretty much all of his actions off of Dark. He acts slightly obsessed because, at the moment, Dark is the object of all of his attention. That may change on a whim because Krad's a little unstable like that. Therefore, everything Krad does is in some way affected by what Dark has said, what he thinks Dark will feel about what he does, or what he believes Dark thinks about him. So, it's not that I'm making Krad act that way because I think that's how he should act or how I think he's expected to act, but because that's how I think he would act in this situation, given the personality that I've given him (be it in character or OOC). XD, that was a really long explanation, but hopefully it cleared some things up. Thanks for reviewing!

Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder: XD, everyone should love Krad. And no, you most certainly did not tell me you changed your pen name... actually, who is this? XDD, whoever you are, I love you, too, and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

It wasn't long after Satoshi returned to his rightful home that he heard a commotion downstairs. He knew that it was none of his business what was happening, which was the exact reason moments after he heard the shout he was creeping out of his room and making his way to the top of the staircase.

The sight below him was one he had hoped to never see, and one that he knew wouldn't end well for any party involved (including himself). Not only was Kei wielding a weapon, but he was faced off against a very disturbed blonde. Instead of interrupting the scene, the bluenette watched it play out.

"You'll take nothing from me," Kei said, glaring at the boy across from him, "Now get out of here."

"At least you're not completely idiotic enough to not realize what I want," Krad said, chuckling, "However, you are stupid enough to try and get in my way."

"The boy is _mine_," the elder hissed, "and this is none of your business."

Krad sighed, "I didn't think I had to explain it to _you _of all people, Hiwatari-_san_," he remarked, though with a sneer instead of any respect, "You keeping the boy upsets little Daisuke-kun, that in turn, makes problems for Dark-sama. Since I am in fact the main reason for Satoshi-kun being in your care now, I alone am responsible for setting things right."

Satoshi started at this slightly, _"He's here for me?"_ Of all the business Krad would have with his father, Satoshi didn't imagine that _he _would be involved.

"Don't make me laugh," Kei retorted, "You? Act responsible? That's a joke."

"Alright, so maybe 'responsible' isn't exactly the right word," Krad agreed, "but being so sheltered all my life, I don't have the vocabulary you do." As manipulative and smart as Krad seemed, the fact remained that he _was _still a slave, and slaves didn't receive the highest education. Still, the fact couldn't be ignored that Krad _was _a mastermind in deception, which only needed instinct.

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be returning to your master?" the bespectacled man wondered, "Before I send out word that there's a runaway on my property?"

Krad, never having taken well to threats, rolled his eyes, "As soon as I get what I came for, I'll leave you to your miserable little existence."

"Go on," Kei said, waving the hand that wasn't holding the dagger, "back to that foolish owner of yours."

"Foolish?" Krad growled, "You must be mistaken."

"Not at all," the elder continued, "You may think he's some great man, but he's really too sentimental for his own good."

As quickly as the words left Kei's mouth, Krad's arm extended out and his hand wrapped around the man's throat. Taken back by the action (and by being lifted off the ground by his throat), Kei shot his hands up to Krad's wrist, dropping the blade in the process, and began attempting to pull the blonde off of him.

"Dark-sama is not foolish, he is much wiser than you will ever be."

"Just because he's trained you as an attack dog," Kei choked out, half-gasping for air, "doesn't mean he's any level of intelligent."

"Krad-san," Satoshi spoke, drawing both males' attention. If he hadn't, he knew that the idly-laying blade would have been embed in his father's stomach. Not that he cared, or anything, but it would have been messy.

"Speak of the devil," Krad grinned, releasing Kei to leave him crumpled on the floor.

"Get back in your room," the eldest ordered, "this has nothing to do with you."

"That's not what it sounds like to me," Satoshi remarked, "It sounds like it has everything to do with me."

"That's a boy," the blonde said approvingly, "tell him off."

"Shut up," Satoshi sighed.

"Keep quiet," Kei snapped.

Krad tilted his head before snickering, "Even if you're not his son, you do act a lot like him."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes slightly before descending the steps, "Why are you here?"

"For you, obviously."

"Get back up there, you're not going anywhere," Kei interjected, standing.

The bluenette ignored his guardian and kept his eyes trained on Krad's, "What do you want with me?"

"As I explained to Hiwatari-san already, I'm here to bring you back home."

"That doesn't explain why," Satoshi pointed out, crossing his arms as he stood mere feet away from the other two, "We all know very well it's not because you feel 'responsible' for this mess."

"Even though I am?" Krad wondered before nodding, "Alright, fair enough, so I don't feel responsible. Or, rather, I really couldn't care less. However, you're the perfect way to make amends to Dark-sama for upsetting his precious Daisuke-kun."

Satoshi surveyed the golden-eyed boy for a moment before giving a nod, "Alright, I'll go with you."

"No, you won't," Kei said firmly, though his defense was wavering; the blade was much closer to Krad's feet than his own.

"Admit defeat while you still have your life," the slave suggested, turning his back to the pair, "Otherwise, I really won't hesitate to kill you."

"Then you'll have to kill me," Kei growled, "because I'm not letting you leave here with him otherwise."

"Stop it," Satoshi cut in, his voice as cold as his gaze, "It is not your decision to make, you gave up all rights to me when you officially released me as a dependent."

"Try again some other time when I have no reason to help anyone," Krad offered, opening the front door, "Until then, goodbye, Hiwatari-san."

Satoshi said nothing and Kei made no move to stop him as he followed Krad out of the house. Inside, the man was seething and his clenched fists were begging to pound something. However, all of his anger drained as yet another idea sparked inside his head. He grinned slightly and watched the two depart his property, "Just you wait," he whispered to an unsuspecting Satoshi, "I'll get you yet."

---

"What do you expect in return for this?" Satoshi asked the question he had been putting off for nearly half the walk home.

"What makes you think I expect anything?" Krad asked innocently: A clear sign he definitely _did _expect something in return.

"I know you better than that. What do you want?"

"Just a little favor," the blonde shrugged, as if it were nothing, "I helped you out, now I wish you to help me."

"I'm sure this has something to do with Daisuke-kun, but what do you expect me to do?" Satoshi refused to admit it, but he was still upset that Daisuke had chosen Dark over him.

"He's been very upset lately that he hurt you when you came for him before," Krad explained, "and I'm sure this little instance just put the icing on the cake."

_"He's been upset?" _Satoshi thought, slightly satisfied, _"Maybe he isn't as loyal to that bastard as I thought."_

"What I propose," the older boy continued, "is that you make up for all those lost years. Go on a trip or something with your dear friend. I'm sure Dark-sama would agree if Daisuke-kun asked him."

Satoshi eyed the blonde up and down, "And what do you get out of it? Dark-san having no one to spend his affections on but you?"

"Precisely," Krad chuckled, "After all, I have to make up for lost time as well."

The bluenette considered the offer and nodded once more, "Alright." Knowing that making a deal with Krad wasn't the best idea (it had turned out horribly last time), but as long as Daisuke was with him, he knew the redhead was safe. In the end, his old friend's happiness and safety was all he was truly concerned with.

---

_"I miss Satoshi-kun," _Daisuke thought, sinking into his bath water. The warm liquid surrounded him and relaxed his body, but his mind was far from settled. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the time, but the constant reminder that Satoshi wasn't enjoying himself was digging at him.

"Are you still upset about that?" Dark asked, running a hand through the wet hair, "Try and relax some, hm?"

The water shifted just slightly with Dark as he moved his weight and leaned closer to Daisuke. The redhead looked to his master and nodded slightly, "Sorry, I'm just worried about him."

The purple-haired boy sighed and wrap his arms around the thin body, "If I can think of a way to get him back without causing a lot of conflict, you know I'll try it." Dark was confident enough that he knew Daisuke would stay loyal to him even with his childhood friend around, so the only obstacle really was (as he claimed) the avoidance of any problems on Kei's end.

Daisuke nuzzled the older one's neck lightly and closed his eyes again, "I know." He had to admit, Dark was taking this much better than he could have imagined. He _was _the slave, after all, he shouldn't be causing so many problems for his master, who had been nothing but courteous and rather kind up to this point. He felt bad for causing so much trouble, but he had never been the kind of person to keep his feelings bottled up.

"I'm sorry for complicating things so much," he muttered.

Dark let a hint of a smile grace his face and he ruffled the boy's hair, "Well, it's nothing you can't make up, right?"

Innocently, Daisuke opened one eye to look up at him, "Make it up how?" If there was a way he could redeem himself for this mess, then he would jump at the chance.

Dark let a hand sink under the water and graze the boy's thigh, "Well, I've been thinking... you've been here for nearly two weeks and usually by this time I've been much better acquainted with someone."

Daisuke had a feeling he knew what Dark was getting at, and though the butterflies rose in his stomach again like they had the first time he'd been in the bath with his master, he wasn't as nervous. Thinking through the possibilities, Daisuke really couldn't see a reason _not_to be with the older boy. It wasn't like he was saving himself for anyone (Kei and Krad had taken care of that for him), and after everything he had put Dark through, he figured his owner deserved a little reward.

"Alright," he said softly, "if that's what you want."

Dark half-expected the boy to refuse, but it seemed as if sense had taken over and he realized that he had no right to tell his master 'no'. Just as he was about to make a move, Daisuke shifted his position until he was straddling Dark's waist. Amused and a little impressed by the expert way the boy handled himself, the purple-haired slave owner sat back in the steamy water and let the redhead work his magic.

Daisuke hadn't been in such a position in nearly a month (and never with Dark), but it came to him as naturally as eating. He knew every sensitive spot on Dark's neck to nip at to earn a soft moan and just the right way to rub up against him to make him hard even in the warm water. Daisuke's slender fingers worked their way up the tanned body and one arm snaked its way around Dark's neck. He pulled the older one into a heated kiss while his other hand slipped down under the water and began slowly squeezing and teasing his master's hardening member.

Dark groaned at the soft touches, and wondered how the boy got to be so good. He knew the boy's previous owner must have used him in several ways, but the redhead seemed _learned _in the act, not simply just _used _to it. Purple eyes fluttered shut as the smaller body was braced against his, ready for what was to come. The feelings that followed afterward could only be described as sensational and mind-numbing.

The warmth that encompassed Dark's member, as his slave lowered himself onto his stiff erection, spread throughout his entire body. Unable to keep his hands laying idly by anymore, Dark snuck one arm around Daisuke's thin waist and ran the other hand through the tangled mess of nappy red hair. He moaned against the younger one's lips as the latter began a sensual pace of thrusting Dark's member deeper into his body.

He vaguely heard Daisuke moan as well and knew that the boy was experienced enough to not only please his seme, but satisfy himself as well. With that satisfaction, Dark concentrated on his own pleasures, now meeting the boy halfway with his thrusts and pushing in harder and quicker to fulfill his personal desires. The moment he had laid eyes on the redhead's lithe body, Dark knew he wanted to feel himself fill every inch of the boy. Not until now, though, had he had the perfect opportunity to let go and use Daisuke like the slave he was. Nearly pounding his way into the young teen, Dark groaned out his coming climax as he gripped the boy's hips tightly and took over control.

Daisuke, used to a little rough treatment, was able to find plenty of pleasure in feeling his master release inside of him. With the last few thrusts, his prostate was struck dead on and his legs quivered as he felt his own climax rush to fruition and came into the cooling bath water. Panting and flushed, he slumped against Dark's sturdy and heaving chest.

The purple-haired boy once again ran his fingers through the other's hair, eyes closed in contentment. It was several minutes before either of them moved or spoke, and finally Dark broke the silence.

"I had no idea you'd be so good."

Daisuke's face flushed again as he raised his head to look up at his master, "So you're satisfied?"

"Mm.. definitely." Dark missed the small smile that his comment elicited as he pulled the plug out and the evidence of their activities literally washed down the drain.

---

An hour later the pair were dried, dressed, and ready for bed. Daisuke was still exhausted from the combination steamy bath/sex escapade and Dark was ready for nothing to screw up an otherwise perfect night. As a bonus, he had finally gotten Daisuke's mind off Satoshi and the redhead was back to his slightly-shy-but-still-happy-go-lucky personality. He stopped the slave from walking into his room and spun him around.

"Goodnight," he murmured before kissing the boy one last time and walking off to his own bedroom.

Daisuke watched after his master until he heard the door click shut and then retreated to his own space. Crawling into bed, he collapsed and let his head hit the pillow. The day had been exhausting, if nothing else, and it seemed to have drug on forever. Still, for everything that had happened, the only event he could focus on at the moment was the one freshest in his mind.

* * *

Well, that was slightly different. I just hope it didn't seem to come out of nowhere. Face it, Dark _is _a perv, and Daisuke _is _his slave. x-x, this isn't going to just be another one of those 'alright, you're a slave I've had for less than a month and I know nothing about you, but I'm in love with you anyway' type of things. Generally, people either do that or make it so that the slave is so tortured that they're afraid to open up or some crap... basically, I'm not placing as big a deal on the 'Daisuke was raped' thing since that's really overdone. Rather, I'm trying to craft it so the two actually _grow _together (emotionally and physically) and yes, sometimes things move too fast before they slow down.

That, anyway, is my excuse for throwing a lemon in like that out of nowhere. I feel that in order to progress in a relationship, you have to get all of those sorts of things out of the way lest one (or both) parties get into the relationship for the wrong reason. Also, the lemon was a slight change for me as well since I usually do it from the uke's point of view. This time, I tried to write it from the seme's point of view. Let me know how that turned out. And don't forget about that poll! Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Redemption of a Fallen Ally

Oooh, I'm in a writing mood. So that means this gets updated and there's all kinds of goodies in this chapter. Next chapter might be a little of a slow down chapter, though, but the plot will commence shortly thereafter. Just so you know, I've officially decided that this fic is ending once Dark gives away his ribbon. I may do a little follow-up chapter afterward, but that is the ending time-frame. I think it's like... two weeks or so away in the fic, so my guess is another seven to ten chapters. XD, so about another year (hopefully not, but who knows?). I'm actually kind of excited, I never know when my fics are going to end. It's almost like this is a real story. Wow, look at me rant XD. Enjoy!

**Note:** I hate to do this, I really do. However, there is a _lot _of shit going on in my life right now and I don't want to keep putting you guys in the dark of when the next update is going to be. Having said that, I'm going on hiatus for a little while. My guess is a couple weeks to a month. When I come back, I will come back with at least a chapter, maybe two, but I can't concentrate on this right now and I really hate feeling obligated to do it so I don't disappoint anyone. I'm really, really sorry, and I promise to make it up to you all somehow.

Doreiku: XD, trust me, it surprised me, too. You know, when I started out writing this fic, I had wanted to write it so I could have a slave-rape fic, but now that I'm actually writing it... it's just not going in that direction. Ah well, maybe next time. Thanks for reviewing!

hunted-snark: Overdone, perhaps, but I still can't get enough of it. Unless it's bad rape... like, badly written, I mean, then I can get plenty of it. And partially the point was to get Krad in trouble, but it was also to show that Krad isn't afraid to go to great lengths to prove his point, and also it shows how secure he thinks he is in Dark's house that he can go and hurt something close to him. Thanks for reviewing!

Random-vampire-luves-satoshi: I know, I know, I take forever anymore with these updates. At least I still put something out, right? Thanks for reviewing!

SilentKiller1: Most likely not, but be honest: Is Krad ever happy about most things? XD, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Just like a little angel, isn't he?" Krad snickered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Satoshi sent a cold glare to the boy at his side, "I'll take care of my end of the bargain, so go to your precious master."

"Fine, but I want him gone until after Dark-sama's birthday."

Curious, Satoshi quirked an eyebrow, "How far away is that?"

"Two weeks from now." Krad sent a glance to the bluenette, "You can do that, right?"

"Krad, I appreciate you making a fuss and breaking me out of that place, but I don't think the devil himself could keep Daisuke away from Dark-san for two weeks."

"So you can't," the blonde hissed in disappointment, "I should have expected as much."

"I'll keep him away for as long as I can, but I'm not doing this for your benefit and I'll ask you to keep that in mind."

"Whatever," the taller boy scoffed, turning his back on the sleeping redhead, "If you don't do as I want, I'll have no problem causing plenty of problems for both of you."

Satoshi wordlessly glared after the blonde until even his footsteps drifted from the empty hallway. He wasn't sure if Krad could do as he had threatened, but he was positive he didn't want to take that kind of chance with Daisuke.

"He's lying." A simple answer to a situation he was making a huge deal of. Then again, that was exactly what the sandy-haired boy leaning against the doorway was good for.

"How do you know?" the bluenette wondered, eyeing up the strange boy.

Argentine gave him an odd look (as if he gave anything else), "He wouldn't cause anymore trouble, not anytime soon. After all, he's still trying to win Dark-sama back and that's his main concern."

"How do you know so much about him?" Satoshi questioned, sitting at the foot of Daisuke's bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

"I don't," he replied simply, "not more than I know about anyone else."

"You seem well-versed in his ways, more so than anyone else."

"Do I?" Argentine let a hint of a smile creep across his lips, not maliciously but certainly mischievously, "Everyone always makes him out to be so complicated and mysterious, but what he doesn't want anyone to know is that he's really as simple as everyone else. He lays all of his feelings out on the table, what's difficult to read about that? Even for someone like me, I can see all of his intentions, why can't you?"

Satoshi frowned slightly, "Someone like you and someone like me are two very different people. You say he's simple and yet appears complicated, but couldn't the same be said for you?"

"It could," the blonde nodded, "but it's not."

The blue-eyed boy hesitated slightly, "So how can you see what everyone else is blind to? How can you read him so well and see what's apparently so obvious when the rest of us are mystified?"

"You're asking me these kinds of questions?" Argentine wondered, tilting his head, "It seems like you think I know myself well enough to answer."

"And you don't?"

"I don't."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed slightly, "You don't know yourself, but you still think you know someone like that well enough to state such facts?"

"That's the thing you don't seem to understand, and I'm not sure why," he chuckled slightly, as if it were all a joke, "Krad-san and I are very different people. How would understanding myself help me to understand him at all? In fact, I think that's why no one else can understand him, because you all expect him to think along the same lines that you do; you think he's, on some level, just like the rest of you."

_"So that's how he does it? He sacrifices knowledge of himself to gain insight into everyone else's thoughts?" _Satoshi wondered if Argentine was really that complicated, or if he (like Krad) simply made himself out to be that way.

Dismissing his previous words, Argentine waved a hand, "I won't take up any more of your time, but I will say this... have Daisuke back before the end of the month and as soon as possible."

"What? Why do I-" Satoshi was interrupted by the other boy slipping out of the room and down the hall. He sighed and shot a glance at Daisuke, confirming that the redhead was still asleep. _"How much more complicated can things get?"_

---

"So you're back." It wasn't a pleasant statement that Dark uttered, but more of a forced acknowledgment of the blonde at his door.

Krad offered his master a sneaky smile and tilted his head to the side, "Why do you say it like that? You make it sound so bad."

"Get out, Krad." Dark narrowed his eyes slightly when his slave refused, "Now."

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me back," the golden-eyed boy said off-handedly, "I mean, after going through the trouble of getting Satoshi-kun back and all."

Dark hadn't been moving much while Krad was talking (only his eyes were scanning the pages of the book in hand), but at those last words, the purple-haired boy froze. Purple eyes traveled from his book upward until they locked with Krad's. "What did you say?"

Krad's grin only widened, "You heard me right: I brought Satoshi-kun back. He's in with Daisuke-kun right now." Before Dark could react, Krad's face became solemn and he approached his master's bedside.

"Krad, what are you-" In one, fleeting motion, Krad sunk to one knee and bowed his head. The next words he spoke were so low that Dark, as close as he was, had to strain to hear them. 

"I apologize, Dark-sama, for everything I've done recently. I know it hurt you and for that I am... truly sorry."

Time seemed to freeze in that room with Dark's vivid gaze trained on his slave. His mouth was slightly agape and he held his breath, as if waiting for Krad to snap his head up with a huge grin and tell him it was all a joke. But no laughing ensued, and the blonde kept his head bowed, waiting for Dark's response. 

Slowly, the owner reached a hand out and placed it upon the light, silky strands of hair. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Krad, but don't pull a stunt like this again. You've caused a lot of problems for me."

Krad nodded shortly, like a trained dog, and only raised his sights when Dark's hand returned to the bed. He glanced up at his master, his eyes full of uncertainty, "Are you angry with me?"

"No," Dark decided, "but..."

Never hesitating, Krad pushed it, "But what?"

"Get up off the floor, you're scaring the shit out of me with that obedient act."

Krad blinked a couple times before his trademark grin returned and he slid onto the bed next to his master, "Hey, even I know when enough is enough."

Dark raised a skeptical eyebrow as to say 'like hell', but only tugged his favorite bedtime toy closer to him. "You're such a weird kid," he muttered.

"But Dark-sama," Krad half-whined, "I'm just as old as you."

"I could never tell with that attitude of yours," the purple-haired boy retorted, "However, I am grateful you finally took responsibility for something."

Krad chuckled, "And it'll never happen again."

---

"See? They're back together and fine, so we can go."

Daisuke had woken up not long after Krad left and he and Satoshi had a short talk on their plans. Of course, Daisuke was thrilled to have some time alone with his best friend, but he was also hesitant about leaving Dark. Satoshi finally convinced him that Dark would be fine without him for a little bit, and even showed him the pair curled up together in bed. Seeing that Krad was back in his master's good graces, he didn't feel quite so bad about considering the offer.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" he whispered, not wanting to be caught by his master.

"It'll be fine, and I'm sure if you ask, Dark-san will have no problem with it."

"But for how long? If we're not back soon..."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "Why is the time limit so important?" He remembered briefly what both Argentine and Krad had insisted on; while Krad was pushing for past the end of the month, Argentine insisted that Daisuke return before that time.

"It's kind of like a ceremony or something," Daisuke told him, "On Dark-sama's birthday, at the end of the month, he gives out a silk ribbon to his favorite. That person can't be sold or given away for the whole year."

"And you want this thing that badly? What's the big deal? Even if you don't get it, it doesn't mean he doesn't like you." Sometimes Satoshi really didn't understand a thing about his friend.

"That's not all, though. The day afterwards, he sells someone that he dislikes." Daisuke frowned slightly, "If I'm not here at all until that point..."

"You really think he'd sell you?" The bluenette wasn't really sure why he was encouraging Daisuke to have faith in his master, but it seemed the right thing to do. After all, Daisuke was happiest when he was around Dark. "Even if you don't get that ribbon, there's no way you'd be the one Dark would sell. I've seen the way he looks at you, and going through all of this for you, there's no way he'd sell you off."

"You really think so?" the redhead wondered, "I know I've made a big impact on him in the short time I've been here, but I'm just not so sure if it's good or not."

"I'm pretty sure it is," Satoshi sighed, "Listen, I really need to head home and check up on everyone there. I'll be by in a couple days, you think you can be ready by then?"

The red-eyed boy nodded quickly and smiled, pulling his friend into a hug, "I'm really glad you're back, Satoshi."

Pausing for a moment to adjust his glasses that had been knocked askew by their collision with Daisuke's head, Satoshi smiled just a little himself and returned the embrace, "Things will work out fine for you, you're too good of a person to have a hard life forever."

"I'll see you in two days," Daisuke whispered, "Have a safe trip, and don't get caught again."

Satoshi chuckled slightly, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" At having Daisuke stick his tongue out at him, Satoshi waved his farewell and disappeared down the stairs.

---

"Young love, how adorable." Emiko leaned over the railing of the stairs and watched Satoshi depart. She looked to the boy at her side, comfortably perched on the same railing, "Don't you agree?"

Argentine shrugged slightly, "I don't have a real opinion on it."

"I guess you've never been in love?" she wondered.

As expected, the blonde shook his head, "I don't believe I know the emotion well enough to determine if I've ever felt it." He tilted his head to the side and cast a glance to her, "How do you know if you're in love? It's not like there's a detector that goes off if you fall in love, is there?"

"Well," Emiko paused and put a finger to her chin, "it's just one of those things that you know... you know?"

Another head shake, "No."

"Oh," she sighed and looked back to the door, "Well, when you fall in love, it's very easy to tell it. Until you feel that way, though, it can be confusing. I admit, when I first met Kosuke, I wasn't sure if I was in love or not. It didn't take long, though, before I realized that he was the one for me."

The sandy-haired boy nodded, "Then I don't suppose I'll ever get to experience that." At Emiko's startled look, he let an amused smile play across his lips, "I'll be here with Dark-sama for the rest of my life, and I don't think there's anyone here I'd want to love."

"You really think you'll be here forever?" she asked. It seemed depressing to think that you'd always be stuck in the same place with no chance of escaping.

"Well, of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He shrugged again, "Even if I don't love him, I believe that I belong with Dark-sama."

Emiko's expression changed to one of fondness as she tousled the slave's hair, "Dark's lucky to have such a dedicated boy with him. I'm sure he feels the same way about you."

Argentine's eyes never showed any sign of happiness at this opinion, only reflecting what some might call stupidity. Those that knew the boy, though, knew better-- Argentine was knowledgeable in many areas that very few could master. "Perhaps," he finally agreed.

* * *

I guess there's no need to say that last little scene was completely random. But aww, I almost squealed myself when I was writing that bit with Krad apologizing. Sorry if that was so very out of character for him, but in all honesty, he strikes me as the kind of guy to apologize if he really knows he really messed up. And of course, Dark would be the only person he'd ever apologize to. I will admit I have a weakness for characters like that apologizing every once in a while. Like Urahara-san from Bleach when he was apologizing to Ichigo for this or that. I was going 'awwwwwwww!' the whole time. He's so adorable. Haha, I'm fangirling over Bleach right now. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
